Y Entonces Llegó Él
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: AU/Future Fic. Rachel Berry es una joven y exitosa escritora neoyorkina que no parece poder salir de una ligera depresión, agravada todavía más por la muerte de su esposo, cuatro años atrás. Finn Hudson es un admirable empresario de Manhattan con un turbulento pasado que llega a su vida inesperadamente. ¿Será el momento indicado para volver a amar? Mal resumen, mejor historia :D
1. Un Día De Esos

**¡Hola, lectoras! Hace tiempo comencé a escuchar una canción que me inspiró a escribir esta historia. Aún no sé a cual categoría pertenece ya que según yo, es principalmente un fic de humor negro y romance, pero bueno, eso no importa ;) Es algo muy diferente a lo que he escrito anteriormente, y por supuesto, espero que les guste :) ¡Disfruten!**_  
_

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX y RIB. Yo solamente los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

_Trying to get up that great big hill of hope… _

_ For a destination_

_What´s Up- 4 Non Blondes_

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, logré levantarme minutos antes de que dieran las nueve de la mañana. Sally, mi Yorkshire Terrier de apenas dos años, estaba recostada en el sofá, y no se tomó la molestia de acercarse a mí. Sin necesidad de irme a ver al espejo o prepararme un café decidí salir a la terraza para que el aire matutino me pusiera en ambiente. No pude evitar, además, tomar una abandonada cajetilla de cigarros que yacía en un estante de mi poco concurrida cocina. Yo no era realmente fumadora, sin embargo, en ese momento necesité más que nunca de un aroma algo tóxico e inusual para despertarme. El cielo gris y la temperatura ausente llenaron mi estado de ánimo a tal punto que ya no tuve que hacer más para sentirme cómoda. Éste era uno de esos días…

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, y mi marido, William, falleció hace cuatro años en una noche cuyo día empezó justo como éste.

Nací hace treinta y cuatro años en un hospital de Long Island, y crecí junto a mis dos hermanos, Tom y Jacqueline. Yo soy la del medio. La "especial y diferente", diría mi padre.

Cursé la primaria, la secundaria, y la preparatoria sin ningún problema, y después de pensarlo por el lapso de un año, decidí estudiar Periodismo en la Universidad de Nueva York.

Cuando me gradué, comencé a escribir una columna para una revista de finanzas, y después fui promovida para trabajar en la sección de opinión del _New York Post._

En ese entonces, me la pasaba esperando a que mi editor en jefe me asignara un tema, y cuando lo obtenía, refrescaba mi cerebro y comenzaba a leer para después empezar con el trabajo.

Los dos meses siguientes continué con la misma rutina, y mientras repasaba un informe acerca de las propagandas creadas en los últimos años en un _Starbucks_ de Madison, un joven trabajador de cabello rubio y ojos color miel me hizo alzar la vista. No había sido nada tímido al decirme que siempre leía mis columnas en finanzas y le interesaba saber mi opinión con cada tema de interés público. Me sorprendí. Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener a ese tipo de fan cuando un millón de personas más tienen el mismo trabajo que yo, en la misma ciudad, y probablemente, poseen mucho más talento. Le agradecí a pesar de que no estaba verdaderamente cómoda. Su sinceridad me hizo sentirme orgullosa, pero la manera en la que se comunicaba me hizo comprender que le agradaba mi persona, y tal vez en una manera en la que yo no quería agradar.

¿Dónde había quedado finalmente mi opinión acerca de toda esa publicidad? No lo sabía. Con el paso del tiempo, el rubio conocido como William Berry se había convertido en un compañero de mesa en aquel café, tan solitario a la hora que yo usualmente lo visitaba.

William y yo comenzamos a salir al poco tiempo, y luego de otro periodo más, decidimos casarnos para poder tener una nueva aventura.

Solo fuimos al registro civil. Mis padres seguían de vacaciones en Europa cuando les comunicamos la noticia, y dado que decidimos desposarnos cinco días después de dársela, era más que obvio que no iban a asistir. Invité a mis hermanos también, pero Tom estaba tan indignado por la espontaneidad de nuestro enlace que al final le importó muy poco si él se encontraba ahí o no. A mí sí me dolió no verlo, pero nunca se lo diría, pues lo peor sería hacerlo sentir mal después de tanto tiempo.

La única que estuvo ahí conmigo fue Jackie, que incluso se vio más optimista que yo camino al registro civil.

Tenía veintisiete años en ese entonces. La vida para mí tenía otra perspectiva que definitivamente ya no podía adquirir de nuevo por más que me lo propusiera.

William y yo viajamos los años siguientes por cuatro continentes, e incluso pensamos en la idea de comenzar a trabajar juntos. No había otro par más adicto a laborar que él y yo. No hablábamos de renovación de votos, o de tener hijos…solo comentábamos acerca de nuestros proyectos y todo lo que anhelábamos realizar pronto…

El plan seguía en marcha, pero en una fría tarde de otoño en la que regresamos de ver al médico…todo cambió bruscamente.

A los treinta años de edad, a Will se le detectó un tumor en el cerebro.

Tratamos de tener una actitud positiva, seguir adelante, y escuchar cada consejo de los doctores, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba…mi esposo moría y nadie pudo hacer nada.

Unos meses después, pereció por la noche, antes de la hora de dormir. Estábamos en el hospital y una enfermera se encontraba conversando conmigo cuando sucedió. Aquella fue la noche más larga y confusa de mi vida. No puedo recordar nada más que las paredes blancas rodeándome y atrapándome como si hubiera estado en un manicomio, la falta de todos mis sentidos, incluido el aire. Mis parpados se quebraron, mi voz desapareció, y el lugar se sintió tan frio que mis músculos llegaron a congelarse.

Aquello no merecía suceder. William era un hombre alegre y vivaz. Rara vez pensaba en él mismo, porque hasta eso tengo que admitir, tenía sus momentos. Su carácter algo fuerte no lo convertía en villano. Al contrario, le daba esa originalidad a su persona y desde el primer día no fallaba en hacerme sentir segura, pero se había ido…

Se había ido y jamás regresaría.

De un momento a otro, me convertí en una viuda de treinta años. No tenía hijos. No tenía esposo. Estaba sola.

Una hora después de la partida de William, Jackie llegó al hospital, pues Tina, mi mejor amiga, la buscó justo desde que salí a la sala donde ella esperaba para comunicarle la noticia y después echarme a llorar. Como siempre, Jacqueline olvidó que tenía teléfono móvil y atendió tarde, solo para reaccionar aun peor de lo que ya temía que lo haría.

Apenas me vio, mi hermana corrió a abrazarme, y así estuvimos por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Me dirigí a los médicos y enfermeras con monosílabos y dediqué el resto de mi tiempo a aferrarme a Jackie. Mi hermano Tom, su esposa, y mis padres llegaron casi a las dos de la mañana, y luego de una conversación corta y vacía, mi madre me acompañó a mi casa para que me cambiara. De hecho, ella fue quien escogió mi ropa y me ayudó a recogerme el cabello. La ropa de William aun seguía ahí, con su aroma tan presente que no tuve la fuerza suficiente para ignorarla por lo menos. Ni siquiera me vi en el espejo.

Mi madre y yo tomamos un taxi de vuelta al hospital, y durante el trayecto nos tomamos fuertemente de la mano. Cuando llegamos al hospital, me encontré a mi hermano llenando unos papeles por mí, y apenas me vio, Jackie se acercó para darme ese gran abrazo de oso que siempre me tranquilizaba. No pude sentir nada.

-Te quiero mucho, Rach-me susurró al oído.

-Ya lo sé-le respondí.

Por mucho que reciprocaba ese sentimiento, no pude ni quise decirle a mi hermana que la quería. Nunca había sido muy abierta para expresarlo, y en ese momento definitivamente no había manera de que pudiera hacerlo.

Ni siquiera estaba llorando, y sorpresivamente, había una parte en mí que parecía estar claramente sedada. Estaba sola. La vida que conocía ya no era mía.

Luego de todo el proceso que se llevó a cabo debido a la situación, decidí quedarme a dormir en el condominio de Jackie, y tan pronto mis parpados se cerraron, logré desconectarme hasta lograr que en mi mente se proyectara un mar gris. Un mar vacío y profundo que carecía de todo y expresaba nada.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

Mi teléfono estaba sonando escandalosamente y al ver de nuevo- y esta vez, con atención-el nombre del contacto, decidí contestar sin inmutarme.

El hecho de que ella estuviera llamándome a esas horas me hizo reír un poco, pues sabía que su plan de convertirse en mi tedioso despertador había fallado al menos el día de hoy.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté a Jackie, jurando sentirla sosteniendo sus palabras.

-¿Quién rayos tiene el teléfono de mi hermana?-inquirió, con un tono de sorpresa y desconcierto en la voz-Creí que la princesa no atendía llamadas hasta después del mediodía.

Bufé. Jackie solía decirme princesa porque cada vez que salíamos de copas o íbamos a tomar un simple café por ahí, algunas personas me reconocían y se acercaban para hablar bien acerca de mi columna y mis blogs. Sus buenas opiniones acerca de mi trabajo eran tantas al punto de que éstas se convertían casi en alabanzas. No, no estoy tratando de ser pretenciosa, y sí, hasta ese grado llegaban. Algunos lectores que seguían mi trabajo religiosamente llegaron a tal punto en su admiración que mi hermana no pudo hacer más que reír y mencionar que estos parecían ser mis súbditos. No quise seguirle el juego, pero mientras más escritos se publicaban, mi popularidad crecía de una manera extraña, aunque en el buen sentido, y probablemente terminé convirtiéndome en parte de la realeza periodística de Nueva York.

-Muy graciosa, J-repliqué-Hoy decidí levantarme temprano, no pude dormir anoche.

-Oh, no… ¿qué te sucedió?-se preocupó de inmediato.

-Nada alarmante, te lo aseguro-la tranquilicé-pero…para ser realmente sincera, no me siento muy bien conmigo misma.

-Ya han pasado cuatro años, Rach…-intervino Jackie.

-No se trata de William-la corté-No sé, supongo que es algo momentáneo.

-Tal vez deberías de conocer a alguien nuevo…

Hice una mueca, atemorizada de solo pensar en la idea.

-No, gracias.

Jacqueline suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos deberías de tratar de hacer nuevos amigos-comentó.

-Tengo a Tina-le recordé.

-Lo sé, pero…no te hará daño relacionarte con otras personas tampoco. ¿Cómo ha seguido la mudanza del departamento que está a dos puertas del tuyo? ¿Ya conociste a tu nuevo vecino o vecina?

-Creo que llegó ayer, y me parece que es un hombre, pero… ¿para que quiero conocerlo?

-¡Modales, Rachel, modales!-exclamó Jackie-La cortesía es muy importante, y por educación, al menos, deberías de ir a presentarte, dar la bienvenida, ya sabes…

Lo pensé por un momento.

-No acostumbro a hacer eso, pero lo consideraré-dije-Por el momento tengo que prepararme para el trabajo. Hoy me asignan una nueva entrevista.

Inmediatamente, el tono de madre histérica cambió al de una niña emocionada.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡No puedo esperar para saber a quien entrevistas ahora!

-Oh, yo tampoco-comenté, con sarcasmo.

Amaba mi trabajo, no lo iba a negar, pero que me asignaran una entrevista con el propósito de que la hiciera ese mismo día sin poder tener el tiempo suficiente para preparar mis preguntas, y el hecho de que mi estado de ánimo estaba decayendo, no deseé nada más que olvidarme de todo y de todos.

Seguí conversando con mi hermana durante unos minutos más, y justo cuando colgamos, me apresuré a terminar el cigarrillo que ni siquiera disfruté y volví a mi habitación,-para entonces, Sally ya estaba más que despierta y me siguió, corriendo al mismo ritmo que yo-y entré a mi armario. Busqué y busqué, y finalmente encontré unas prendas decentes con las cuales vestirme.

Mi estilo es bastante despreocupado, cabe mencionar. Por lo general, uso colores neutros. Incluso en verano. Los vestidos cortos con mangas ya son algo que me identifica. Los pantalones de vestir y las blusas sueltas y vaporosas son de mis prendas favoritas. Cuando es invierno, adoro combinar abrigos, distintos tipos de sombreros, botas, bufandas, y guantes. Desde luego, las zapatillas son el complemento final. Algunas veces puedo parecer algo vaga a la hora de vestir, pero realmente creo en el derecho que todas las mujeres tenemos respecto al calzado. Suspiré al recordar mi realidad. Estaba dispuesta a seguir mis propias reglas, pero lamentablemente, cuando se trataba de zapatos, mi debilidad podía más que mis ideas.

Al menos podía presumir que no era una chica de bolsos. Solo cargaba con una pequeña cartera de flecos que me atravesaba por el cuello y que me daba más libertad en los brazos. No por nada Jackie me acusaba de tener un estilo muy _boho._

* * *

Una vez que me encontré lista, decidí alisarme mi larga cabellera y dejarla suelta. Mi cabello quebrado, afortunadamente, estaba teniendo un buen día. Sin un pequeño gramo de ganas, me puse brillo labial color durazno y una vez aplicado, guardé el resto de mi maquillaje en mi "bolso". Me calcé en unas balerinas de cuero, le serví nuevo alimento y agua a Sally, y dejé sus dos platos en el piso. La cargué rápidamente y dejé que me diera su diario beso baboso de despedida. Después la bajé, acaricié su hermoso pelaje, y dejé que regresara a jugar con uno de sus juguetes. Entonces tomé las llaves de mi departamento, y justo en ese tocador frente a mí me encontré con la foto enmarcada que nos habían tomado a William y a mí el día de nuestra boda. Di un largo suspiro. Luego de un momento, abrí la puerta, salí, cerré, e inmediatamente corrí a tomar el ascensor.

Estuve a punto de perderlo pero entonces un hombre alto vestido de corbata y traje pero sin saco estiró su mano y presionó un botón para que yo alcanzara a entrar. Éramos las únicas personas en el ascensor así que le dirigí una tímida sonrisa ante su gesto, y me posicioné a una distancia. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, y eventualmente comenzamos a bajar. Hubo un silencio incomodo. Vi al hombre de reojo y no lo pude reconocer, así que de inmediato supe que se trataba del nuevo vecino.

Lamentablemente, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el momento en el que decidí estudiarlo.

Quise bajar la vista, pero él mismo atrapó mi mirada con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo ya que verdaderamente, yo no le sonreía a desconocidos. Es decir, claro, era amable y por lo general pasaba todos los códigos requeridos, pero nunca había mostrado ese tipo de… ¿afecto?

Para cuando lo recordé, el ascensor se detuvo y el hombre me ofreció instantáneamente el paso. De nuevo le sonreí cordialmente, y entonces bajé la vista.

-Que tenga un buen día-me dijo, mientras él también salía.

-Gracias, igualmente, que tenga un buen día-le contesté, sorprendida a la vez de mi tono tan propio.

Él se fue por su lado y yo por el mío, y a pesar de que fue de lo más extraño, no dejé de mirar su camino hasta que desapareció por completo. Después meneé la cabeza y comencé a caminar por la banqueta con el propósito de llegar hasta una esquina y encontrar un taxi.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era ese chico, pero aun muy en el fondo de toda mi negatividad, tuve que admitir que parecía buena persona, y realmente tenía una porte fantástica. Rara vez había tipos así en West Village.

* * *

Un taxi se detuvo milagrosamente unos minutos después, y sin dudarlo entré rápidamente, dando indicaciones mientras exploraba mi bolso.

El vehículo arrancó y yo saqué mis auriculares y mi reproductor. Puse el aleatorio y subí un poco el volumen. Poco a poco comencé a perderme entre la música y la vista hacia los rascacielos y establecimientos de la ciudad.

En un momento, el taxi tuvo que hacer un alto, y mientras esperábamos, un grupo de atletas cruzó la calle trotando. Por un momento sentí envidia, pues nunca tendría el tiempo, condición, o deseo de poder hacer ejercicio como ellos, pero después me puse cómoda en mi asiento y se me pasó. Tal vez no ejercitaba mi cuerpo como debería, no tenía una verdadera dieta, pero contaba con un buen metabolismo. Además, de alguna manera ganaba o perdía igual, pues el que no dejaba de ejercitarse era mi cerebro, que siempre tenía que pensar y pensar para poder crear buenos artículos de interés.

El taxista finalmente volvió a acelerar y luego de un poco más de recorrido, se detuvo frente a un _Starbucks_. Me bajé con rapidez para hacer mi pedido diario, y mientras esperé mi orden, me descubrí mirando a mí alrededor. Una nostalgia predecible envolvió mi ser y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no echarme a llorar. Sin desearlo realmente, recordé a William. Recordé el momento en el que lo conocí y todos los minutos que le siguieron a éste.

Inevitablemente, una lágrima se me escapó, pero logré atraparla antes de que resbalara por mi mejilla. Para eso, mi pedido estaba listo.

* * *

Volví al taxi y esta vez decidí prepararme para el largo día que me esperaba, y para concentrarme precisamente en como haría esa entrevista a quien fuera que tuviera que hacérsela.

Estaba tratando de relajarme, poniéndome mis auriculares de vuelta, cuando de la nada, el taxista me observó y me ofreció un pañuelo. Con una media sonrisa, lo acepté y lo presioné sobre mi rostro con mis dedos.

-Gracias-murmuré.

El hombre asintió y fijó su vista nuevamente en el camino.

* * *

Unos minutos después, llegamos a las oficinas del _New York Post_, y tomando mi café y mi bolso conmigo, bajé del taxi. Le agradecí nuevamente al conductor, y al momento de pagar me aseguré de darle una buena propina.

Entonces me di la vuelta y caminé hasta la entrada de mi lugar de trabajo. Saludé a algunas personas en el camino y después tomé el ascensor.

Cuando llegué a mi oficina, me encontré con algunos compañeros: Laura, Blaine, Mimi, Sam…

Les deseé a todos un buen día, como siempre, y sin perder más tiempo me fui a encerrar a mi oficina.

Comencé a acomodar unas carpetas que tenía ahí y encendí mi computadora cuando mi jefe, Jesse St James, tocó la puerta.

Muchos le tenían miedo a Jesse. Es un hombre bastante intimidante e impredecible, tengo que admitirlo, pero yo podía soportarlo sin ningún problema. Era su periodista estrella, después de todo, aunque claro, a veces hasta a mí también me tocaba pasar por su infierno.

Le indiqué que pasara y con una enorme sonrisa se acercó y tomó asiento.

Comenzamos a hablar acerca de otros artículos que tenía pendientes y finalmente me mostró la carpeta que contenía la información que yo necesitaba.

-Aquí está todo lo que necesitas para el trabajo del día de hoy, Rachel…-comenzó, entregándome más papeles.

-Finn Hudson…-leí, y después me quedé pensando-Creo haber escuchado el nombre en una de las conferencias a las que asistí el mes pasado, pero…no sé exactamente quién es.

-No es sorprendente que no lo reconozcas.-me aseguró Jesse- Finn Hudson es un joven empresario y orador motivacional que acaba de unirse al ámbito financiero de Wall Street. Es como, el gran descubrimiento para muchos empresarios de Manhattan, y en unos días dará su primer gran discurso en el Hotel Plaza. Nosotros tenemos el honor de ser el primer periódico en entrevistarlo exclusivamente, y tú, mi querida Rachel, eres la que tiene el privilegio de encargarse de mostrar un buen reportaje acerca de él.

-¿Yo?-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Claro, ¿Quién más, entonces?

-Vaya-articulé-Voy a tener que trabajar bien en esas preguntas…

-Lo harás bien-me tranquilizó Jesse-Tuve la suerte de conocer a Hudson en un evento hace unas semanas y parece un tipo muy agradable, bien preparado, inteligente…

-Bueno, sí tú lo dices… ¿A qué hora es mi cita con él?

-Tres de la tarde. ¿Estarás lista para ese entonces, cierto?

-Trataré de estarlo-asentí.

Jesse sonrió y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, entonces…te deseo suerte.

-¡Gracias!

Apenas Jesse se fue, hice a un lado todo lo que estaba sobre mi escritorio y tomé en mis manos solamente la información que tenía acerca de Finn Hudson.

Me quedé ida un poco mirando el primer párrafo del papel que tenía pero entonces me recuperé y busqué rápidamente mis lentes para leer.

Cuando me los puse, le di un breve sorbo a mi café y entonces sí me enfrasqué en la lectura.

Como ya me había dicho Jesse anteriormente, Finn Hudson era un joven empresario y orador motivacional cuya meta principalmente era inspirar a personas para alcanzar el éxito en cualquier ámbito. Era un egresado de la Universidad de Columbia, y contaba solamente con treinta y cinco años de edad. Había vivido en Suiza, Londres, y actualmente radicaba en Nueva York, su lugar de origen. El contenido siguiente del texto solo me hablaba de su currículum en general, y gracias a él pude sacar, a mi parecer, buenas preguntas. Pero había más. Conocía a Jesse y lo más seguro es que él iba a querer conocer un poco el lado personal de Finn Hudson. Yo no podía hablar por mi misma y decir que hacía un buen trabajo en ese aspecto, pero por lo general, acertaba a la hora de hacer preguntas de cuestión personal. Tal vez si me sacaba algunas interrogantes de la manga Jesse y todos los empresarios que morían por trabajar con el señor Hudson estarían contentos.

* * *

Unos quince minutos antes de las tres, terminé de prepararme para la entrevista y me apresuré a ingerir la comida que mi compañera Laura me había hecho el favor de traerme. Corrí al baño rápidamente para estar presentable, y regresé a mi oficina solo para perder el tiempo mientras esperaba.

Entonces Blaine abrió la puerta sin tocar y me sonrió al verme lista y en posición, como una pequeña que no puede esperar para que sus padres la saquen a un paseo.

-Tu auto está aquí, Rachel-me avisó.

-Oh, de acuerdo, ya voy…

Me puse de pie, tomé mis cosas, y finalmente dejé mi oficina para salir al lugar de la entrevista.

Todos me desearon suerte, como siempre que tenía que hacer este tipo de trabajo, y les agradecí, pues mientras investigaba acerca de este hombre, me di cuenta de que por fin tendría una buena entrevista en mucho tiempo. Hubo un periodo en el que solo era asignada para entrevistar a celebridades sin mucho interés, y me pareció un reto increíble poder tener una plática con Finn Hudson. Mis preguntas eran muy buenas, tenía que agregar.

Una vez en el vehículo, intercambié un par de mensajes con Tina, mi mejor amiga, y finalmente quedamos en salir a cenar juntas esa misma noche. Luego me decidí a mirar la ciudad por la ventanilla y consideré sacar mi reproductor para escuchar música y calmar los nervios habituales que siempre me daban antes de una entrevista, cuando finalmente el auto se detuvo.

Debo decir que me quedé verdaderamente perpleja al ver que se había estacionado en una cafetería de Park Avenue. Conociendo el perfil del señor Hudson, imaginé que tendríamos nuestra cita en un restaurante caro del Upper East Side o algo por el estilo.

De una u otra manera, mi conductor se acercó a abrirme la puerta y yo me bajé del auto.

-¿Está seguro de que este es el lugar?-inquirí.

El hombre asintió.

-Me indicaron que la persona con la que se va a ver la espera aquí…

-Oh

Me miré de arriba abajo, y ya que lo pensaba, tal vez no estaba muy bien vestida para él, pero viendo el lugar en el que me había citado, no pude preocuparme tanto. Con suerte, la entrevista sería buena.

Caminé hasta entrar a la cafetería y entonces detuve a una mesera que llevaba consigo una bandeja para preguntarle si sabía donde se encontraba Finn Hudson.

No alcanzó a responderme, ya que una voz masculina se alzó a una pequeña distancia e inmediatamente dirigí mis ojos hacia él.

Finn Hudson se había puesto de pie y comenzó a acercarse con una sonrisa para recibirme. Me quedé helada.

El hombre que estaba a punto de entrevistar era… ¡el nuevo vecino que acababa de llegar al edificio!

Finn Hudson era el mismo chico con el que me había topado en el elevador y había tenido una agradable interacción.

Usaba el mismo atuendo, tenía la misma altura, las mismas pestañas largas, poseía la misma sonrisa amable, sexy e irresistible…

-Madre mía…-se me salió decir.

La mesera me miró desconcertada.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el señor Hudson, con el mismo tono de voz con el que me había saludado por la mañana-Usted debe ser la señorita Berry, ¿no es así?

Asentí, sin poder salir de mi asombro.

-Me parece que ya nos conocemos-soltó una risita, y después me ofreció el paso-Pero por favor, vamos a tomar asiento…

Aun sin poder creerlo, tragué saliva y seguí a Finn Hudson hasta la mesa que él tenía reservada para ambos.

Finn Hudson, el nuevo héroe de Wall Street… ¿vivía a dos puertas de mí?

No cabía duda de que el mundo era _muy_ pequeño.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Como saben, es algo _muy _diferente a lo que he hecho, y pues realmente no sé si debería continuarlo. Me gustaría conocer su opinión. ¿Debería seguirlo? Tengo un buen presentimiento, pero me gustaría escuchar, o en este caso, leer, a las lectoras, agradecería mucho su apoyo :)**

**¡Gracias por darse una vuelta y leer! ¡Estaré esperando una respuesta, y sí todo sale bien, trataré de continuar muy muy pronto! :D **


	2. Entrevista

**¡Hola, lectoras! Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer esta historia, y gracias también por esos reviews :) Espero que disfruten este capítulo, y de una vez les advierto, el lenguaje está un poco subido de tono, y probablemente seguirá subiendo xD Como les había comentado, se supone que la historia es de humor negro, pero la he puesto como comedia romántica, espero que les guste...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

-Hoy es un buen día- comentó el Señor Hudson justo cuando comenzamos a leer el menú.- ¿No le parece?

Alcé la vista, un poco desorientada. Supuse que aquella sería una buena línea en su opinión para empezar una conversación formal, por lo que con la misma educación y simpatía me digné a asentir. Aquel no había sido precisamente el mejor de mis días, o mañanas, más bien, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Ya ni siquiera era tan importante para mí. Después de todo, la reunión se trataba solamente de él. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de mi persona o ser interrogada. Ese era mi trabajo y estaba consciente de que nunca me sentiría igual de cómoda si estuviera en el lugar del entrevistado. Además, apenas conocía al hombre. La profesionalidad tenía que seguir ahí incluso aunque se quisiera mostrar un pequeño acto de cortesía.

-Está…un poco nublado, supongo que eso es bueno-agregué, con el único propósito de hacer un comentario.

Imitándome, el Señor Hudson asintió con la cabeza, y una vez que terminó de dirigirse a mí, detuvo a un mozo que iba pasando cerca.

-Creo que es mejor si pedimos algo antes de comenzar-me anunció, y después se volvió hacia el hombre que había detenido.- Yo voy a pedir…una _Guinness_, por favor. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme con una, señorita Berry?

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí los ojos como platos. Lamentablemente, el Señor Hudson se percató de mi reacción.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Cerveza?-inquirí.

El Señor Hudson me estudió con curiosidad, y después soltó una risita.

-Claro-respondió-Si gusta, por supuesto…

-Oh, vaya-ahora la que se echó a reír fui yo-La verdad es que…no soy de tomar tanto. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que me tomé una cerveza, para ser sincera.

Aquello no era completamente cierto. Es decir, era cierto en el sentido de que no tomaba tanto, y si lo hacía, consumía algo más ligero y menos evidente que la cerveza, pero de que tomaba y bien, claro, a veces tomaba. De hecho, planeaba hacerlo en unas horas con la compañía de Tina.

-Bueno, la _Guinness_ es mi favorita, y verdaderamente la recomiendo…

Sonreí ante su actitud, y decidí que lo acompañaría. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar, después de todo?

-Está bien-acepté, y me dirigí al mozo-Quiero lo mismo que el Señor Hudson…

El hombre apuntó y con amabilidad nos dijo que enseguida traería nuestras bebidas.

-Puede decirme Finn-mencionó de pronto el castaño que tenía frente a mí.

-Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Señor Hudson, pero si usted prefiere…

-¡Desde luego!-interrumpió-Somos…al parecer vecinos, así que sería bueno que nos tomemos confianza.

De nueva cuenta, se me escapó una risa nerviosa.

-Sería bueno que comenzáramos con la entrevista, ¿no le parece?-sugerí, divertida.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

El Señor Hudson trató de volver a su estado de seriedad y se frotó un poco las manos para concentrarse. Su postura se volvió derecha, su sonrisa permaneció quieta, y sus ojos me penetraron a la espera de que mi voz comenzara a repartir mi cuestionario.

Sin pensar en más, me aclaré la garganta, y saqué mis preguntas. Justo antes de comenzar, el mozo llegó con nuestras bebidas, y aunque eso me distrajo un poco, continué con lo que tenía que hacer.

-Por cierto…-intervino el Señor Hudson.

Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que había alzado su cerveza. Inmediatamente, hice lo mismo con la mía, y ambos le dimos un trago al mismo tiempo en una de las maneras más extrañas.

-Muy bien, ahora a lo que venimos.-comentó, haciéndome reír.

* * *

La entrevista se desarrolló mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba. El Señor Hudson era, en efecto, una persona muy agradable para conversar, y muy interesante, además.

Había estudiado Administración y luego de graduarse colaboró por un tiempo con su padre en sus negocios hasta que decidió independizarse. Como ya lo había visto en la información que mi editor me había dado, el Señor Hudson había vivido en Suiza, Londres, e incluso había pasado unos meses en Berlín. Su rol como orador motivacional comenzó hace dos años, cuando la empresa en la que trabajaba decidió apoyar una buena causa y él se ofreció a dar un discurso. Era un hombre verdaderamente exitoso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Solo se le tenía que mirar la sonrisa tan particular y atractiva para darse cuenta de su destacada inteligencia. Me agradó realmente el hecho de que no parecía jactarse por sus logros, a pesar de que esa sonrisa que poseía se fue ensanchando más y más mientras repasaba su historial, pero después de todo… ¿A quien no le dar orgullo escuchar el recuento de sus ganancias? Con mi experiencia en el mundo periodístico, sé lo que se siente eso, y afortunadamente he logrado mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Me puede importar muy poco si destaco o no, para ser sincera. Pero volviendo al Señor Hudson, muchos se preguntarían justamente si el hombre tan exitoso con la sonrisa más llamativa de al menos esa cafetería en la que servían _Guinness_ casi congeladas tenía la misma suerte en cuanto a los asuntos del corazón.

Como había decidido, me puse lista, y entre risas no quedó de nada más que hablar que de aquel tan famoso tema, sin llegar tan lejos, naturalmente.

-No sé realmente lo que sucede-comentó, poniéndose un poco más serio-Estoy tan enfocado en mi trabajo que el amor realmente no es algo que me quite el sueño…

-Entonces…es soltero-asumí, esperando no sonar _demasiado_ imprudente.

El Señor Hudson se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreírme.

-¿Acaso es necesario publicar mi situación sentimental ante todo el país?-preguntó divertido, pero a la vez, un poco confundido.

-Oh, rayos, no-reí-Lo siento. Creo que he estado entrevistando a demasiadas celebridades últimamente, y bueno, ese tema no falta ahí. Sin embargo, debe saber, Señor Hudson, que los periodistas, sobre todo los que quieren escribir una buena historia, tratan de obtener todos los detalles posibles.

-Entiendo-asintió.

-Espero no haberlo ofendido-agregué, hablando casi de una manera en la que no parecía ser yo.

-Para nada-me aseguró-Y fue un placer…platicar con usted.

-Lo mismo digo-coincidí.

* * *

Luego de la peculiar, extrañamente agradable e inolvidable entrevista con el Señor Hudson, regresé a la oficina para comenzar a trabajar en mi historia. No podía esperar para tenerla lista y deseé verdaderamente hacerle justicia a las palabras que había pronunciado aquella personalidad tan…diferente y misteriosa.

Después de escribir dos párrafos medianamente extensos me detuve para decidir si cambiaba o no el título y justo en ese momento me llegó un mensaje de Tina.

Di un salto cuando recordé que iba a reunirme con ella. El trabajo definitivamente me había absorbido por completo en esas últimas horas, pues ya faltaba poco para que todos comenzaran a retirarse, y al ver hacia la pantalla de mi ordenador me di cuenta de que había hecho un buen avance por el día de hoy. Mañana podría continuar, y con suerte, terminar. Incluso antes de la fecha en la que la historia era requerida.

Miré al reloj, y luego de quedarme ida por un momento, tomé mis cosas, y apagué lo que estaba encendido. Dije adiós a todo aquel con el que me topé en la salida, y después de llamar por teléfono un taxi me recogió y me dejó en mi edificio sin ningún problema.

* * *

Al llegar a mi piso, Sally me recibió más entusiasmada que de costumbre, y eso de verdad me sorprendió, pues algunas veces solo me ve y se da la vuelta. Esa es básicamente su manera de decirme "Te has olvidado de mí todo el día, ¿porqué habría de molestarme yo ahora?"

Lamentablemente, iba a dejarla sola de nuevo en menos de una hora. No estaba a salvo, eso lo tenía claro.

Posteriormente de entretenerme con Sally, caminé hasta mi habitación y sin mirar a la cama para no caer ante la tentación de aventarme en ella, fui a mi armario y comencé a sacar ropa para decidir lo que usaría aquella noche.

No me tomó mucho tiempo escoger mi atuendo ya que verdaderamente, Tina y yo solo íbamos a ir a un bar a charlar. Ni siquiera íbamos en plan de buscar chicos. Solo hablaríamos de ellos…tal vez.

Me metí en un corto vestido negro con mangas largas y me calcé unas botas del mismo color.

Un poco más de maquillaje no haría daño, por lo tanto me apliqué delineador, rubor, brillo de labios, y suficiente rímel.

Traté de alisarme el cabello, pero mis rizos sueltos siguieron ahí. Suspiré y tomé mi perfume solo para aplicarme un poco.

Cargué con mi bolsa, tomé mi teléfono y finalmente me acerqué a Sally.

Pareció verme de arriba abajo, y justo como lo supuse, se quedó observando y después se alejó.

-No tardaré, pequeña-le aseguré, abriendo la puerta-Pórtate bien…

Y con eso, salí y cerré. Estuve esperando al ascensor, y mientras volteaba, mis ojos se posaron en la puerta número quince. Si mi nuevo vecino era el Señor Hudson, ese mismo era su departamento. La entrada no daba verdaderos signos de que el lugar estuviera habitado, pero no me sorprendí. Él acababa de llegar hace unos días, y después de la entrevista, pude darme una buena idea de lo ocupado que está casi siempre. De hecho, fue un milagro que pudiéramos contactarlo para entrevistarlo. Y como era de suponerse, sus luces estaban apagadas. Todavía no llegaba a casa.

Me volteé inmediatamente cuando escuché el sonido del ascensor al abrirse y sin distraerme más entré en él. Me di cuenta de que al menos por un nanosegundo pude haber parecido un poco rara al quedarme mirando. Borré rápidamente esa idea de mi mente. Mi propósito no era espiar al Señor Hudson, solo tenía curiosidad.

Al llegar a la planta baja, salí del edificio y como siempre, me dediqué a buscar un taxi.

* * *

Cuando llegué al bar, me dirigí inmediatamente a la barra y tal y como supuse, Tina ya estaba esperándome ahí. Con lo que no me había esperado era con la bebida, ya que ya tenía una copa en mano.

-¡Rach!-se emocionó al verme.

Solté una carcajada y me acerqué para darle un abrazo y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdón por comenzar antes de que llegaras-se disculpó-Esta margarita es deliciosa.

-No te preocupes-reí-De cualquier manera me voy a unir a ti.

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Mire al mozo que teníamos al frente preparando bebidas, y lo pensé por un momento.

-Creo que voy a querer lo mismo que tú…

-Ya la oíste, camarero-le dijo mi amiga al hombre.

-Enseguida-asintió él.

Sonreí ante la autoridad que reflejó mi mejor amiga en ese momento.

Conozco a Tina desde hace nueve años, y es una de las pocas personas a quien tengo cerca. Somos de la misma edad y en general nos llevamos muy bien.

Ella es bellísima, con un cabello oscuro, liso y brillante que siempre me ha motivado a que yo me anime a tener un corte, a pesar de que siempre termino negándome. Es de origen asiático, pero tiene lo mismo de neoyorkina que yo, aunque a veces suele ser más alocada. Fue modelo durante mucho tiempo, pero después dijo sentirse cansada del trabajo y decidió dedicarse a algo más. Ahora le ha dado por diseñar, e incluso le pedí ayuda para crear la portada del libro que estoy escribiendo. Probablemente termine diseñándola ella, aunque todavía hay mucho tiempo para llegar a eso.

Tina, contrario a mí, está casada con Mike, un tipo realmente increíble. Ambos son muy divertidos juntos y yo salgo con ellos de vez en cuando para distraerme. Lamentablemente, durante los últimos años, mis amigos han estado teniendo problemas para concebir, pero eso no los detiene y siguen en la espera de embarazarse.

Cuando me pongo a pensar, me doy cuenta de que hay muchas razones por las cuales Tina y yo somos amigas, pero sé además que compartimos situaciones difíciles, y con eso podemos identificarnos mucho.

Yo perdí a mi esposo en muy poco tiempo, y la infertilidad definitivamente la sorprendió a ella y a Mike, pero de alguna manera seguimos adelante día con día. No hay mejor forma de acompañarse, después de todo, que tomando unos tragos, aunque el motivo era diferente. Queríamos compartir novedades, cotillear, reírnos…

-Entonces dime…-comenzó ella-¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista con Finn Hudson?

-Bastante bien, en realidad-admití-Fue muy interesante y por primera vez en varios meses, no sentí que perdí mi tiempo.

-Te felicito-me dijo-Aunque esa entrevista que le hiciste a ese millonario me dejó enganchada… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

Puse los ojos en blanco y tomé la bebida que el mozo me acababa de entregar.

-Por cierto, me tomé una cerveza con él-le anuncié.

-¿Cómo?-se sobresaltó-¿Te la invitó?

Asentí, indiferente.

-Y fue una buena-agregué-Porque hasta ahora no me ha dado sueño…

-No puedo creer que hayas bebido con él…

-No "bebí con él"-la tranquilicé.

-¿Es igual de guapo a como se ve en los periódicos?

Traté de hacer memoria y le di un trago a mi margarita.

-¡Rachel!

-¿Qué?-pregunté, un poco ida.

-¿No puedes recordar si está guapo o no?

-No presté atención a eso, estaba conversando con él…

-Claro-replicó Tina.

-Pero tiene una linda sonrisa-reconocí.

-Lo sé, los hombres de negocios son atractivos…

La miré divertida.

-Y eso no es todo…-continué.

-¿Hay más? Dios mio…

-Se acaba de cambiar a mi edificio.

-¡No!-Tina no lo podía creer.

-Sí.

-Wow.

-Que casualidad, ¿no te parece?-comenté con sorna.

Tina soltó una carcajada.

-Por cierto, yo no sé si será el síndrome premenstrual, el bloqueo con mi libro, o simplemente la depresión pero…hoy me sentí literalmente como basura. En la mañana, para ser más precisa.

-Bueno, en las mañanas una siempre se siente como basura.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero hay algo…Por ejemplo, camino al trabajo tuve muy presente a William, y no sé por qué. No es como que sigo de luto. Es decir, claro, siempre me encontraré devastada por la muerte de mi marido pero…

Para eso, las lágrimas ya estaban amenazando con salir. Tina tomó mi mano y esperó a que yo continuara, pero lamentablemente, no pude hacerlo.

-Tal vez es porque estás sola-mencionó, delicadamente- Obviamente, no te encuentras sola porque nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos, y a tu familia, pero…necesitas a alguien nuevo en tu vida, Rach.

-Por favor, no empieces ahora…-pedí.

-William era maravilloso pero ya no está aquí, y tú tienes que seguir adelante. Aún eres muy joven.

-Ni tan joven-la contradije-Ya me quedan seis años para los cuarenta…

-Detente ahí, no hay por qué ser agresiva, yo tengo la misma edad que tú.

De inmediato, Tina logró hacerme reír.

-Aún hay tiempo-me animó- Y quedan muchos chicos por ahí también, milagrosamente. Creo que ya es momento de que vuelvas a salir…

-¿Sabes algo?-comencé-Creo que es cierto eso que dicen que para las viudas es difícil empezar de nuevo. Por ejemplo, cuando terminas con alguien, o te divorcias, lo que quieres es olvidarlo y buscar a alguien más de inmediato en algunos casos, pero si tu esposo falleció sin que nadie lo deseara, es complicado comenzar una nueva relación. Yo no pedí esto, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

-Entiendo lo que dices-Tina soltó un largo suspiro, y en ese momento supe que quiso cambiar el ambiente-Pero ya pasaron cuatro años, Rach, no puedo imaginarme tanto tiempo sin correrme.

Al escuchar ese último comentario, solté una risotada tan fuerte que sirvió para despertar al borracho que estaba en la esquina contraria a nosotras y sobresaltar al mozo. Tina se echó a reír conmigo, y yo me sostuve en ella mientras no podía parar.

-¡Pero sí estuve saliendo!-insistí-No dure tanto tiempo pero sí tuve dos novios en estos cuatro años…

Al parecer, Tina seguía metida en el otro tema. Todavía no se podía recuperar de su ataque de risa.

-¿Pero no te has corrido en cuatro años?-preguntó, riendo histéricamente.

-Yo nunca dije eso-le recordé, sonriente.

-Oh vaya, creo que ya estoy diciendo cosas inapropiadas…

-Sí, sí, lo estás haciendo-le di otro gran trago a mi bebida y bajé la vista hasta encontrarme con mis zapatos-Y la verdad es que hay tantas cosas de que hablar… ¿Qué te parecen mis botas, por ejemplo? Las compré hace unos meses por internet…

-Son lindas-Tina las observó con admiración-¿Qué piensas tú de mis Louboutin?

-Los quiero-confesé-¿Recuerdas si somos del mismo número de calzado? Tendrás que prestármelos algún día…

-Totalmente…

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor.

-Este lugar es algo aburrido, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, tal vez es porque necesitamos más tragos…

El mozo estaba escuchándonos cuando mi amiga dijo eso, y por amabilidad o por fastidio, nos entregó otras bebidas que ya tenía preparadas.

-Muchas, muchas gracias-le dijo Tina, que ya me llevaba ventaja.

-¿Sabes otra cosa?-continué, saboreando mi bebida.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Tina.

-Me parece que ya desde un principio estoy jodida porque…estoy escribiendo un libro acerca de la pérdida del amor. Dime, ¿Cuándo voy a salir de esto si estoy en este proceso?

-Bueno, pero tu pérdida es diferente, Rach. Además, no estás tratando el tema de una forma negativa. Todavía tienes ilusiones.

Bufé.

-Nunca me voy a volver a casar-comenté-A estas alturas…no. Sé que a veces lloro y me siento muy triste, pero he aprendido a vivir conmigo misma y de alguna manera me gusta estar así.

Tina iba a hacer un comentario, pero la detuve a tiempo.

-No estoy diciendo que ya nunca más voy a salir con alguien, pero no creo que vuelva a atarme.

-Pues…

-Ni siquiera cuando estaba casada quería tener hijos-recordé, tomando otro trago-Creo que eso no es para mí tampoco…

Volteé a ver a mi amiga, y ésta se quedó callada. Bajó la vista y después me miró con tristeza.

-Te odio-dijo.

-Oh, no, no-caí en la cuenta y me acerqué para darle un abrazo-Lo siento, perdóname. Sabes a veces digo muchas tonterías y ya me encuentro un poco mareada…

-Está bien-me aseguró-Escucha, si estuviera tan desesperada en este momento por quedar embarazada definitivamente me cuidaría más, y debo decir que estoy disfrutando mucho estas bebidas, no creo que las pueda dejar pronto, mucho menos por nueve meses.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo-le aseguré.-Creo que una vez traté de preparar margaritas pero…

-Te quiero mucho, Rach-Tina me sonrió.

Mi amiga me tomó desprevenida y de pronto olvidé lo que estaba diciendo.

-Eso es muy dulce-comenté, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Ya estaba algo ida pero ni así pude decirle lo mismo que ella me había dicho a mí. Simplemente, no estaba en mi naturaleza decirles a las personas que las quería, a pesar de que efectivamente, quería mucho a Tina.

Y mi manera de demostrárselo fue dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Luego de nuestra muestra de afecto, Tina me miró preocupada.

-Tú nunca dices "te quiero" de vuelta a nadie…-observó.

-Bueno, tú no me estás diciendo eso casualmente, solo lo dices por que estás ebria…

-Buen punto-admitió.

* * *

Luego de otros tragos más, Tina y yo salimos a trompicones del bar y decidimos caminar un poco antes de buscar un taxi. Entrelazamos nuestros brazos, y torpemente, logramos llegar hasta la esquina.

De la nada, Tina me miró y se echó a reír.

-Por Dios, Rach-dijo-¡Estás perdida!

-Tú no te ves nada bien-critiqué-No lo sé, tal vez estamos algo ebrias, pero… ¿A quien le importa? No me digas así…

-Tienes muy lindas pestañas, Rachel-mencionó-¿Son falsas?

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh, mira, un taxi!

Volteé a donde Tina señaló y apenas vi las luces de un vehículo comencé a hipar.

* * *

Llegué al edificio un poco distraída, ya que estaba tratando de cerrar mi bolsa y ésta no se dejaba. Tomé el ascensor, naturalmente, y cuando llegué a mi piso tuve el atrevimiento de echarle un pequeño vistazo al departamento que supuestamente era el del Señor Hudson.

Me sobresalté al ver que las luces estaban encendidas, y con cautela, decidí entrar lo más pronto posible a mi propio departamento. Tuve un poco de problema de nuevo abriendo mi bolsa y buscando las llaves, pero una vez que las encontré, abrí y entré con alivio al saber que estaba a salvo.

En esta ocasión, Sally ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para recibir a su madre. Ya estaba dormida en el sofá.

Me dio un poco de ternura verla así, por lo que decidí recostarme un poco con ella, pero entonces comenzó a gruñir y supe que no era bienvenida.

Para colmo, el hipo volvió a atacarme y torpemente me quité mis botas y las aventé por ahí. Después decidí dirigirme a mi habitación y camino a ella comencé a desvestirme…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un particular pelaje se paseó por mi cara y unos tres kilos se aferraron a mi espalda.

Desconcertada, me enderecé y asusté a Sally, que justamente, había llegado a despertarme.

Me tallé los ojos, masajeé mis sienes, y tomé a mi perra para examinarla.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-quise saber.

Entonces me miré, y con cansancio, volví a recostarme. Después me senté nuevamente y localicé mi sostén justo a un metro de distancia de la puerta.

Miré al reloj y suspiré. No quería salirme de la cama. No quería ir a trabajar.

Estaba debatiéndome entre ir a buscar algo que me hiciera sentir mejor o pararme de una vez y prepararme para salir cuando escuché el timbre. Y sí era mi timbre en esta ocasión, no el del vecino.

Rezongué un poco pero por mi propia voluntad me puse de pie y busqué una bata o camisón para cubrirme.

Traté de arreglarme un poco el cabello, aunque realmente no hice gran cosa, y me dirigí a la puerta. Camino a ella, miré mis pies descalzos y mi pequeño tatuaje de estrella que tenía en el empeine de uno de ellos. Pensé en tal vez ponerme zapatos, pero quien sea que estuviera detrás de la puerta tendría que saber que si por mi fuera, yo viviría siempre descalza. No tenía mucho sentido, pero me acababa de levantar, así que esperaba al menos un poco de consideración.

Cuando abrí la puerta, casi me dio un paro.

Finn Hudson estaba frente a mí, mostrando su sonrisa, esta vez, un poco apenada.

-¡Señor Hudson!-me sorprendí, tratando de taparme todavía más.

-Siento mucho molestarla, creo que mejor me voy…-comenzó.

-No, por favor, lo siento yo, lo que sucede es que…-me detuve-¿Necesita algo?

-Lo siento-volvió a disculparse-Es solo que…bueno, digamos que usted es la única persona que conozco aquí, aunque realmente tuve suerte al dar con su departamento. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera el doce.

-Lo es-asentí.

-Seré breve, señorita Berry. Lo único que quisiera preguntarle es que si de casualidad tiene el número del intendente. El aire acondicionado estuvo teniendo un poco de problemas en la noche, y sé que será más fácil buscar a alguien que lo pueda arreglar aquí a tener que gastar dinero en otra parte.

Sonreí.

-Siempre está buscando la forma de ahorrar dinero, ¿no es así?

-Es bueno cuidar el bolsillo-rió, un poco nervioso.-Esto es totalmente innecesario, lo sé, y sé que debería de tener el número pero he estado un poco distraído.

-No se preocupe-lo tranquilicé-Como verá, no estoy luciendo el increíble vestido que tenía en la entrevista pero…al menos tengo puesta mi ropa. Lo siento mucho, tuve una noche un poco agitada, pero estoy bien.

-Es bueno saberlo…-comentó, esperando.

-¡Oh, claro!-recordé, corriendo a buscar en mis números de emergencia. Tardé unos segundos en reconocerlo ya que todavía estaba un poco desorientada pero finalmente encontré el número y el Señor Hudson lo apuntó de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Berry.

-No hay de qué-le aseguré-Es bueno que haya venido…

El Señor Hudson me miró desconcertado.

-Si no hubiera tocado el timbre, tal vez no hubiera tenido las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme e irme a trabajar-confesé.

-Oh-su expresión amable le volvió al rostro-Tal parece que nos hicimos un favor mutuo.

-Exactamente-convine.

* * *

Llegué al trabajo sintiéndome un poco mejor, aunque al ver todo lo que tenía pendiente terminé viniéndome abajo por un momento, pero entonces recordé al Señor Hudson justo esa misma mañana, y lo culpable que se veía su rostro por haber tocado a mi puerta. Volví a repasar todas mis notas, y en unas horas, terminé mi historia completamente. Ya le había hecho correcciones y la había leído varias veces. Solo faltaba que Jesse la revisara.

Entré a su oficina no sin antes tocar, y le entregué mi trabajo. Esperé ansiosa a que me diera su opinión y luego de unos minutos, alzó la vista y me miró impresionado.

-Es un gran artículo-reconoció-Muy buena entrevista.

-Gracias-sonreí-El Señor Hudson me inspiró mucho.

Jesse alzó una ceja, y a mi se me escapó otra sonrisa debido a su confusión.

-Es una persona fácil de tratar, y fue interesante entrevistarlo-le expliqué-Creo que es cierto lo que dicen de él…

-Bueno, esto parece hacerle justicia-admitió-Lo quiero en una parte de la primera plana de la sección de negocios.

-Gracias, Jesse…

Mi jefe asintió, y después de varios comentarios más, me dejó ir.

* * *

Cuando salí del _New York Post, _me dirigí a casa con una enorme sonrisa.

Los comentarios positivos que Jesse había hecho sobre mi artículo me dieron la motivación que necesitaba para continuar con lo que verdaderamente debería seguir trabajando. Mi libro.

Estaba tan emocionada pensando en algunas cosas que necesitaba agregarle a mi borrador que solo cuando llegué a mi piso me percaté de la persona, o personas, más bien, que venían delante de mí.

Bajé rápidamente del ascensor pero caminé con lentitud hasta la entrada de mi departamento.

Finn Hudson iba camino al suyo acompañado de una mujer alta de cabello negro y largo. Sus labios estaban perfectamente pintados de rojo, y su sonrisa, consecuentemente, era enorme. El hombre de la sonrisa, sin embargo, no estaba usándola esta vez. El Señor Hudson tenía su brazo alrededor de ella, y mientras la mujer lo miraba perdidamente, él simplemente parecía estar sosteniéndole la vista solo por el hecho de hacerlo.

_Mierda, _pensé. _Ya estoy mirando de más otra vez…_

Por suerte, ninguno de los dos me vio, y solo me tomó unos segundos para encerrarme en mi departamento, justo después de que ellos entraran al de él.

Sally llegó a recibirme y yo dejé que me diera sus besos babosos mientras me ponía a pensar.

Ahí mismo tuve la respuesta a la pregunta que vergonzosamente le había hecho al Señor Hudson. No había manera de que él fuera soltero después de como lo había visto con esa chica. No parecía una cita cualquiera. A pesar de su estilo, ella no tenía el perfil de una… chica fácil, nada más que una persona con la cual El Señor Hudson tenía un lazo serio.

Aunque si aquello era algo verdadero no entendía porque no se había notado antes. Entendía que tal vez él no me lo contara a mí, que era relativamente una extraña, pero realmente no entendía por qué había tanto misterio.

Y una vez más, supe que no me equivocaba cuando admitía que el Señor Hudson era una persona _verdaderamente_ interesante.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que la parte de los tragos no haya sido muy irreal xD Tal parece que una trama se está formando ;) ¡De verdad espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen sus comentarios que me muero por saber lo que piensan! ¡Por favor! :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Estrés, Desamor, y Una Nueva Historia

**¡Hola, lectoras! Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero les agradezco mucho por pasarse a leer y me alegra que les haya gustado la idea. Por cierto, sé que el fic dice estar localizado en el futuro, pero en realidad es el presente, aunque claro, Finn y Rachel ya son adultos de treinta y tantos xD Espero que continuen siguiendo la historia, y que disfruten de verdad este capítulo ;)**

* * *

_No quiero que la gente sea agradable, así me ahorra el problema de cogerles cariño. – Jane Austen_

* * *

Unos días después de que la inspiración volvió a mí, me mantuve encerrada en mi departamento tratando de sacar adelante mi propia historia acerca de como vivir luego de la partida del amor, continué editando mi columna que hablaba sobre la vida en Nueva York, y traté de concentrarme en un nuevo artículo que tenía que preparar para la revista _Cosmopolitan_, para la cual trabajaba de vez en cuando.

Estaba tan absorta-y estresada-con mis palabras y mi escritura que apenas y me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en la ciudad, a pesar de que salía por ella todos los días. Como si fuera poco, la tristeza en mi interior que ya cargaba desde hace tiempo se hizo muy presente, la misma que varias veces me había mandado a un exilio de la sociedad, que me asfixiaba al punto de sacarme todas las lágrimas que era capaz de producir y los ánimos que podían levantarme. Tal vez a eso se debe mi obsesión con los _reality shows._ Puedes perderte en la realidad de otros mientras escapas de la tuya propia.

Sabía que estaba pasando por algo serio. Sabía que tenía que cambiarlo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo escogía dejarlo pasar. Aun así, todavía reía, todavía esperaba mucho de la vida, todavía tenía oportunidad de volver a ser completamente feliz…

* * *

_Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegué,_ pensé, una vez que guardé mis documentos y bajé la tapa de mi laptop.

Me quedé cruzada de piernas frente a la mesita de centro que tenía en el living, la cual además estaba usando vilmente de escritorio por el simple hecho de que en esa ocasión me había apetecido salir del encierro que era mi estudio y me había puesto a trabajar ahí. Enseguida me puse a planear mi siguiente movimiento…

Ya había escrito demasiado en una sola tarde, y a pesar de que mi cerebro probablemente era capaz de dar un poco más, la pereza y la presión lograron detenerlo. La presión, sobre todo.

El estrés me estaba matando muy lentamente, pero dado que a veces era algo sumisa, decidí hacerle caso omiso y traté de llenar mi mente con pensamientos positivos. La desesperación, sin embargo, se interpuso y comenzó a fastidiarme. Definitivamente, no podía negar que ya estaba más cargada que una mujer de negocios con niños pequeños. Por cierto, a mi me gustan los niños, debo aclararlo. Y no miento. Para nada.

* * *

Luego de un rato, justo cuando comenzó a oscurecer, estuve debatiéndome entre seguir escribiendo o aventarme al sofá para ver con Sally el maratón que iban a dar de _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_-placer culpable, todos tenemos uno-y finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos mataría el tiempo ni soportaría tanto el estrés como un buen cigarrillo, así que al final decidí tomar una cajetilla y salí para despejarme y respirar aire fresco. Irónico, lo sé.

Una vez en el pasillo encontré mi lugar frente a la ventana que estaba en el fondo, afortunadamente abierta, y recargué mis codos sobre la barda del ventanal para contemplar con comodidad la fabulosa vista que tenía frente a mis ojos. Luego de unos segundos estuve dispuesta a sacar mi encendedor y abrir la cajetilla de cigarrillos, pero el sonido inconfundible del elevador me hizo voltear la vista y olvidarme de mi propósito.

Verdaderamente, odiaba cuando los vecinos llegaban e interrumpían mi momento de tranquilidad.

Mi decepción, sin embargo, se convirtió en sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que el Señor Hudson había llegado, y trataba de sacarse algo del bolsillo. Supuse que eran sus llaves, y no parecía encontrarlas por ningún lado. Después noté que sus movimientos estaban siendo un poco exagerados…el hombre más bien estaba descoordinado. Ni siquiera había reparado en mí, que lo estaba observando mientras él atravesaba ese aprieto, y no se había acercado al menos para saludar.

-¡Maldita sea!-explotó, dándose por vencido.

Al mostrar su enfado, el Señor Hudson llegó a reaccionar de una manera tan violenta que incluso se balanceó y por poco y perdió el equilibrio. Definitivamente estaba pasado de copas.

Lentamente, me acerqué para ver si podía ayudarlo con algo, y al tenerlo a tan corta distancia, me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, el hombre había consumido una buena cantidad de alcohol. Ni siquiera había hablado y ya había podido percibir el olor.

-¿Señor Hudson?-me dirigí a él-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Está bien?

-¡No encuentro mis malditas llaves!-se quejó, indudablemente desesperado.

-Oh, yo…

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó-No me encuentro bien señorita Barry…

-Berry-lo corregí.

-Berry-asintió-Disculpe, se preguntará por qué me estoy comportando así…

-En realidad, ya lo sé-le sonreí.

Él me sonrió de vuelta, abrumado.

-No entiendo lo que hice…-comentó, buscando en sus bolsillos traseros-¡Oh, por fin! ¡Aquí están mis llaves!

-¡Eso es genial!-me entusiasmé con él, y de pronto, un impulso me hizo actuar de una manera totalmente diferente a como yo me conocía-¿Le gustaría pasar a mi departamento para…que le prepare un café? Efectivamente, se ve muy mal, y necesita algo que lo pueda ayudar a bajar un poco la embriaguez.

De la nada, el Señor Hudson me sonrió, se acercó a mí, y puso su brazo a mi alrededor, siendo esa su aceptación hacia mi soporte.

Con cuidado, lo ayudé a caminar derecho, y le abrí extraña y amablemente la puerta de mi departamento. Ya que los dos estuvimos dentro, lo ayudé a que se sentara en mi sofá _vintage_ color púrpura.

Pronuncié otras palabras de amabilidad que curiosamente salieron de mi boca, y luego de que el Señor Hudson asintiera, completamente distraído, me dirigí a la cocina para intentar prepararle un café, sin embargo en ese momento, como dueña que reclama su territorio, Sally llegó corriendo y se subió a las piernas del Señor Hudson. Al principio, pensé que iba a atacarlo, pero tal y como son todas las criaturas de su raza, comenzó a lamerle las manos, y brincó sobre él. El Señor Hudson se echó a reír y se movió a tal punto de que estuvo por caerse nuevamente.

Para eso, decidí volver y tomé a Sally para llevármela a la habitación. Mi perra adoraba a las visitas- a veces las quería más que a mí-pero ésta no era una situación común.

* * *

El Señor Hudson seguía tratando de componerse cuando volví a la sala y le entregué una taza de café. Me senté a su lado, acepté las gracias que me dio, y observé mientras bebía. Después de unos tragos, comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Puedo preguntar que sucedió?-inquirí con firme inseguridad.

El Señor Hudson y yo habíamos tenido muy pocas interacciones, la más prolongada quizá fue aquella en la que le hice una entrevista, donde hablamos principalmente de su trabajo, pero desde que había llegado al edificio seguía cruzándose continuamente por mi camino, y sin contar a la mujer con lo que lo había visto llegar y salir últimamente, yo era la única, podía asegurarlo, con la que él entablaba conversación en el lugar. Al menos ya estábamos teniendo esa relación de vecinos.

-Me pasé toda la tarde bebiendo-admitió, débilmente.-Tuve…un problema.

-¿Es acerca de sus negocios?-se me salió preguntar.

Me quise tapar la boca con una mano pero ya era demasiado tarde. El Señor Hudson me miró a los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Inmediatamente bajé la vista, la vergüenza apoderándose de mí.

-Sí…

-¿Sí?

-De acuerdo, no.

-¿Disculpe?

-Tuve…una pelea con alguien-confesó.

-Oh

De pronto, mi mente comenzó a divagar y todas las piezas del rompecabezas se fueron juntando. Curiosamente, mi intriga pudo más que el posible peso de una terrible humillación.

-Perdón por entrometerme pero… ¿acaso con un amigo?

-No-respondió, visiblemente tranquilo.

-Entonces…fue con su mujer-supuse, hablando con voz más baja.

El Señor Hudson quiso decir algo pero no logró articular palabra. No parecía querer admitirlo.

-No se preocupe, ya sé que está con una mujer-solté-Los he visto ya varias veces en el pasillo…

Completamente sorprendido, y de igual manera, sobresaltado, Finn Hudson tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a mirarme con esos penetrantes ojos que estaban perfectamente adornados por esas pestañas tan largas.

-Terminé con mi novia, Lisa-confesó, disgustado-Finalmente tuve el valor de hacerlo porque…ya no podía seguir más con ella, pero como ya lo había anticipado, Lisa se fue furiosa, y después de todo, yo definitivamente me vi en la necesidad de ir por un trago.

Luego de procesar la información ajena por unos segundos, me animé a asentir con verdadera comprensión, y esperé a que el Señor Hudson terminara de beber su café. Él también parecía estar digiriendo los hechos.

* * *

El Señor Hudson y yo continuamos charlando incluso después de que él ya comenzara a componerse. Hablamos de cosas comunes e impersonales, pero después de un silencio indeterminado que se trazó luego de varios tragos de café, él fijó su vista en mí con una peculiar chispa de curiosidad en ella.

-Disculpe, pero…ya me entrevistó una vez, y no sé si…yo podría hacerle ahora unas preguntas…

-Oh Dios aquí vamos…-se me salió decir.

-Lo siento, yo no quiero ser un entrometido pero…

-No, no hay problema-lo tranquilicé-Todo bien. De hecho, no me haría mal hablar de mí con usted. Somos…vecinos.

-Claro…-el castaño asintió, un poco turbado-Lo siento, yo solo me preguntaba desde cuando vive usted aquí…

-Oh…-me sorprendí, aliviada de que fuera esa pregunta-Pues…algunos cuatro años, probablemente. Me mudé unos meses después de que mi esposo falleció así que…

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Berry-se aproximó a decir, un poco impactado.-No me imaginé que usted fuera viuda.

Le sonreí para que no se preocupara, pero yo definitivamente me quedé muy pensativa, y para aligerar el momento, el señor Hudson decidió continuar:

-Perdón por mencionarlo-dijo-Yo…no quiero hacerla sentir mal o…

-No, claro que no-lo interrumpí, componiéndome-De hecho, cuando recuerdo a mi esposo, ya no es tan triste. Es decir, claro, fue triste, pero éramos realmente muy jóvenes, tres años de casados y de pronto él se va, ¿me entiende? Y así lo crea o no, soy una viuda, pero está bien. Yo _estoy_ bien.

-Me…alegra saberlo-comentó él, luego de un breve silencio.

Asentí, y entonces bajé la vista, preocupada de que mi expresión reflejara algo innecesario. El Señor Hudson soltó un suspiro que parecía ser ajeno a toda la situación y después miró a su alrededor, como tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Y… ¿está trabajando solamente en el _Post_?- inquirió.

-Pues…en el _Post_, escribo para _Cosmo _periódicamente también, y últimamente he estado trabajando en mi primer libro.

-Eso…es increíble-comentó-Yo…leo su columna, la cual dice cosas muy ciertas, cabe mencionar. La vida en Nueva York es toda una aventura.

-¡Completamente!-aseguré.

Después de sonreír un poco, mi vecino bajó la vista.

-Bueno…-comenzó, levantándose-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Gracias por su amabilidad, señorita Berry.

Ya de pie, se quedó quieto por un nanosegundo, y de la nada, un pequeño casi tropiezo que se produjo al primer movimiento del castaño me hizo-inconscientemente- acercarme y tomarlo del brazo para ayudarlo.

El Señor Hudson soltó una risita nerviosa y me miró un poco avergonzado…y confundido.

-Yo no planeé eso-me aseguró.

-No se preocupe…

-Pero estoy bien, estoy bien-insistió-Yo puedo solo…

-¿Está seguro?

El señor Hudson trató de decir algo, pero aparentemente, cambió sus palabras en el último momento.

-No-admitió-Tengo que confesar que todavía me encuentro un poco mareado…

-¿Qué le parece si salimos al pasillo?-le sugerí-Créame, los dos necesitamos un poco de aire…

-¡Buena idea!

* * *

Una vez que ayudé al señor Hudson a sostenerse de la barra que pegaba con el ventanal, volví a contemplar la vista y luego de ver que mi compañero parecía estar ventilándose favorablemente, decidí volver a intentar sacar un cigarrillo.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hice, y estuve a punto de encenderlo, el señor Hudson se me quedó viendo, y al observar su expresión desaprobatoria tuve que detenerme un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Fumar mata-me advirtió, con la misma convicción de un viejo sabio.

-Lo sé, lo sé-suspiré-Es solo que…estoy bajo mucho estrés y…

Al final de cuentas, comprendí que el señor Hudson no estaba ni estaría poniéndole atención a lo que yo estaba diciendo, pues ya se encontraba bastante perdido, y decidí callarme. Luego de observarlo contemplando la puerta de su departamento supe que probablemente desearía estar en su casa.

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe?-le pregunté, ya adivinando sus pensamientos-Es decir, ¿quiere que lo encamine? Usted entiende…que lo lleve a su casa…

Después de varias expresiones de desconcierto, Hudson asintió y me miró apenado.

-Me encantaría que me acompañara a mi casa, señorita. Claro, si es un favor y no una verdadera molestia.

Negué con la cabeza, me olvidé de mi cigarro, y le dirigí al señor Hudson una sonrisa muy natural, después dejé que se aferrara más a mí y entonces los dos caminamos lenta y cuidadosamente hasta su departamento.

-¿Tiene su llave?-pregunté, sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar.

El Señor Hudson hizo una mueca, y después de buscar por unos segundos, las aventó sin mirar hacia donde éstas descendían. Desde luego, me las arreglé para tomarlas antes de que las perdiera de vista aun sujetando a mi vecino del brazo.

Él ni siquiera se percató de mi acto de acrobacia en ese momento.

-¿Abro yo?-inquirí, de nuevo sintiendo esa nube de idiotez cerca de mí.

-Muchas gracias-dijo, asintiendo-Gracias.

Tomé eso por un sí, e inmediatamente me aproximé a abrir.

De pronto, me quedé admirada.

Al pie de la puerta, contemplé justamente gran parte de la vivienda del Señor Hudson. El lugar era elegante, y de alguna manera, deportivo. Todo lo contrario a mi espacio bohemio. Los muebles brillantes tenían exhibido el lujo en ellos, y las paredes, candiles, y demás partes parecían habían sido adornadas de una naturaleza muy masculina y sofisticada. El hombre definitivamente tenía buen gusto.

-¡Bienvenida a mi casa!-exclamó el Señor Hudson, extendiendo sus brazos.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí y volví a tomar su brazo para encaminarlo hacia dentro.

El Señor Hudson se detuvo justo para recargarse en la barra de la cocina, la cual solo estaba a unos pocos metros de la entrada, y luego de unas breves exhalaciones, me contempló con desconcierto y extrañeza.

Yo solamente me quedé ahí de pie, perpleja y callada como la chica nueva de la clase.

-Puede tomar asiento, si quiere-me invitó.

Miré hacia su ostentoso sofá de piel negro y suspiré en silencio.

-Muchas gracias, Señor Hudson, pero creo que yo ya…

-Oh Dios, realmente necesito tomar una ducha…-comentó, caminando nuevamente e interrumpiendo mi incómoda respuesta.

Mi confusión llegó al grado de que apenas y pude percatarme de lo que había sucedido a mitad del camino. El Señor Hudson se balanceó y rápidamente apoyó sus manos contra la pared más cercana antes de tropezarse.

Instintivamente, corrí a ayudarlo, y sosteniéndolo por detrás, lo acompañé indudablemente al lugar al que él necesitaba llegar: su habitación.

Para bien o mal, ni la situación ni la mera descripción suenan tan sexy a como cualquiera podría imaginarse. Él estaba definitivamente ebrio y su semblante reflejaba miseria en toda su totalidad. Estar ahí con él y ayudarlo de hecho me hacía sentir útil de una manera completamente inusual.

Una vez que abrió la puerta y volvió a apoyar una de sus manos sobre la pared, me miró respirando agitadamente con un semblante fatigado.

-Yo puedo caminar solo, señorita Berry, no se preocupe…

Cuando por fin se compuso un poco, comenzó a avanzar por su cuenta y sin reparar de nuevo en mí se dirigió al baño…desvistiéndose en el camino.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-exclamé, al ver como trataba inútilmente de zafarse de sus pantalones.

Tragué saliva, y decidí llamar su atención.

-Señor Hudson, creo que ya es momento de que me vaya-dije, nerviosa-Me parece que usted ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer…

El hombre siguió con lo suyo, y estuve segura de que ni siquiera me escuchó, de hecho, él también estaba diciendo algo.

-¡Espero que…se recupere pronto!-le grité, alejándome de inmediato, y abriendo la puerta para salir.

Cuando lo hice, respiré profundamente y entonces me decidí a volver a mi departamento.

Al salir del lugar de Hudson, sin embargo, me topé con una fotografía que estaba posada en la mesa de centro del living. Las personas que aparecían en ella eran el Señor Hudson, por supuesto, y la morena de labios rojos que ya había visto varias veces con él, y que resultaba llamarse por el nombre de Lisa y ahora era la ex de mi vecino. Hice una mueca, inconscientemente. Su sonrisa extendida que se delineaba con ese labial escarlata realmente daba miedo…

-Tengo que largarme de aquí…-recordé a los pocos segundos, saliendo definitivamente del departamento.

* * *

Luego de un rato, en el que efectivamente, ya me encontraba sana y salva dentro de la comodidad de mi hogar, no pude resistir la tentación de llamarle a mi hermana para comentarle todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde con el Señor Hudson. Jackie y yo somos muy diferentes, pero nos contamos todo y tenemos una conexión especial a la hora de cotillear. Ella, además ha sido mi mayor apoyo moral desde que William se fue, y aunque a veces su exceso de optimismo ante ciertas situaciones me desconcierta, tengo que admitir que mi hermana rara vez se equivoca, aunque claro, no lo diría en voz alta. Lo mejor es que muchas veces me deja ganar.

Me aferré a la cobija que me había llevado al sofá para taparme luego de haber regresado, busqué mi teléfono, marqué el número de Jackie, y mientras esperé a que me atendiera, acaricié el pelaje de Sally, que se había subido a mis piernas para acostarse.

Unos segundos después una alegre Jackie me saludó.

-¿Para qué se está reportando la escritora en este momento?-bromeó.

Puse los ojos en blanco, riendo también por su saludo, y entonces comencé a soltar todo…

-De alguna manera termino ayudándolo…-comenté-Y…verdaderamente no se me hace tan extraño. Con el Señor Hudson es fácil…interactuar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso… ¿es soltero?

-Tenías que arruinarlo-me quejé.

-¿Qué dije?-se sorprendió-El hombre es el paquete completo, y no, no permitiré que me contradigas. Además, lo tienes a dos puertas de ti…

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¡Es una señal! ¡O ha llegado por ti, o ha llegado para conocer a tu hermana!

Me quedé pensando por un momento.

-¿No se suponía que yo era la que fumaba hierba a veces?

-¡Rachel!

-Tengo hambre-comenté, cambiando de tema-Creo que ordenaré comida china, ¿quieres venir a acompañarme?

-Me gustaría pero…creo que disfrutaría cenar comida más…saludable.

Bufé.

-En el lugar en el que encargo también tienen cosas sin grasa, te lo aseguro.

-Está bien-aceptó, después de un breve silencio-Voy para allá, entonces…

-¡Aquí te espero!-canté, colgando al poco tiempo.

* * *

Luego de la llamada, separé cuidadosamente a Sally de mí, y me puse de pie aun con el teléfono en mano para llamar de una vez al restaurante y pedir mi orden.

Como ya era costumbre para mí ordenar la cena a domicilio, la persona que me atendió en el teléfono terminó reconociéndome y no necesité explicarle en qué consistía mi pedido, sin embargo, tuve que encargar algo más especial para Jackie. Esperé que la persona al otro lado de la línea entendiera que se trataba de una orden para otra persona y no un acto de mi consciencia acechado por una tormenta de culpabilidad.

Cuando colgué, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que el momento para fumar había llegado. Si nadie me dejaba hacerlo en el pasillo tranquilamente, no me quedaba más que apestar mi propio departamento. Con suerte el olor desaparecería antes de que llegara mi hermana…

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Jackie y la comida llegaron, y aunque mi hermana se encontraba con ganas de brindar por aquella noche solo para nosotras, yo tuve que resistirme. Después de haber visto al Señor Hudson, lo que menos se me apetecía era embriagarme. Me apetecía, sin embargo, la cena que ya estaba lista, y luego de que Jackie se sirviera una copa de vino, y yo tomara una lata de refresco "de dieta" del refrigerador, las dos llevamos nuestros platos y la comida al piso.

Jackie cruzó sus piernas, y yo al contrario, las extendí, apoyando mi plato justo en medio de ellas.

Antes de comer, sin embargo, mi hermana utilizó su sentido del olfato, y examinó rápidamente los rincones de mi piso para hacer sus suposiciones.

-¿Acaso ese olor es de…?

-Tengo que decirte algo…-comencé, con fastidio.

Sabía que aquel momento llegaría. Jackie me contempló preocupada.

-¿Estás fumando otra vez?-preguntó, impactada-¿Es en serio?

Alguien más exagerando. Demonios.

-¡Tenía que!-me defendí-Estoy bajo mucho estrés…

-Dios mío, Rachel…-comenzó, disgustada-¿Te das cuenta de lo que les estás haciendo a tus pobres pulmoncitos?

-Calma…-medité.

-Esto podría arruinar nuestra hermandad, de una vez te lo digo-insistió.

Solté una carcajada.

Jackie definitivamente es todo lo contrario a mí. De hecho, es igual a nuestra madre. Tiene una tendencia a reaccionar exageradamente a circunstancias que son nocivas para la salud, es ridículamente alegre, dice "te quiero", y se viste como una estrella de cine.

-No es gracioso, Rachel-me reprendió.

-No te preocupes-la tranquilicé-El cigarrillo que me fumé era _light_.

Jackie se quedó pasmada. Aquel comentario la había dejado sin palabras.

* * *

Días después, salí de mi departamento y corrí hacia el elevador antes de que las puertas de éste se cerraran, cuando un largo brazo impidió que eso sucediera. Alcé la vista para ver quien se había interpuesto, y ahí estaba el Señor Hudson, sonriendo con orgullo, astucia, y un poco de misterio. Le sonreí de vuelta, aceptando verme sorprendida, y después de que él me ofreciera el paso, me posicioné a la esquina más apartada del cubículo. Mi vecino se paró en el otro extremo, y una vez que oprimió el botón del primer piso, me animé a mirarlo y él mismo me dirigió una irresistible sonrisa complementada por la enorme potencia que sus ojos emanaban.

-Buenos días…-comentó.

-Buenos días…-tragué saliva.

De pronto, escuché un suspiro de frustración proveniente del hombre al lado mío, y volteé justo en el momento en el que él decidió acercarse a hablar.

-Señorita Berry, yo…quería disculparme por lo del otro día-mencionó, mirándome a los ojos-Sé que…se me pasaron las copas, y desafortunadamente usted me encontró así…

-Oh, no tiene por qué disculparse-dije-Yo también hubiera podido estar en esa situación, y créame, hubiera sido mil veces más embarazoso…

Los dos reímos un poco.

-Realmente lo siento…

-Todo bien-le aseguré-De hecho, debo decir que usted es aun más interesante bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Oh… ¿sí?-se extrañó.

Asentí, incómoda. Apenas y me había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Acaso estaba flirteando con él? No, no tenía por qué sacar mi estúpido comentario de contexto.

De la nada, el castaño se mordió el labio y me miró con curiosidad.

-Todos cometemos tonterías alguna vez en la vida-continué, encogiéndome de hombros-Y me alegra que yo haya presenciado lo que le sucedió a usted porque…pude ver su lado divertido.

Luego de pensar, y hablar un poco más, me di cuenta de que la confianza ya había cedido. El Señor Hudson era una persona…diferente, y a pesar de su típico porte, tenía algo que los demás empresarios no…

No podía identificar qué, pero sabía que había una cualidad ahí que de alguna manera lo hacía superior al resto. Lo había notado desde el momento en el que lo entrevisté…

-Bueno, ¿y qué le parece si ahora yo descubro su lado divertido…?-dijo, con una expresión risueña en el rostro.

Fruncí el entrecejo, ligeramente confundida.

-Quiero hacer algo para compensarla por soportar mi comportamiento-admitió-Y yo…tendré algo así como una reunión, en realidad es casi como un cóctel…en mi departamento, este viernes por la noche. Me encantaría que me acompañara.

Mi boca se quedó un poco abierta, y mi mente se quedó trabada al escuchar las palabras de mi vecino.

-¿Yo?

-¿Por qué no? Somos vecinos, y después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, nada me alegraría más que su presencia en este evento.

Con aquello me sonrojé. Demonios, el hombre definitivamente tenía talento con las palabras. No por nada era también un orador motivacional.

Mi reacción inicial era decirle que no, pues yo realmente odiaba los eventos sociales con gente desconocida, y mayoritariamente falsa, pero los ojos de Hudson no me permitían negarme en voz alta. Por alguna estúpida razón, el hecho de que él fuera el anfitrión entre un gran conjunto de gente me hacía sentir protegida. No podría decir que éramos cercanos, pero éramos vecinos y algo acerca de eso que crea una relación especial. En algunos casos, involucra llamadas a la delegación de policía si el vinculo es malo y uno de los vecinos abusa con el sonido en una fiesta o sigue celebrando hasta tarde, pero si todo va de maravilla, lo que se implica son las tartas de manzana, la donación de azúcar, u otras cosas más _endulzantes…_

El caso que Hudson y yo teníamos era diferente. Entrevistas, el teléfono del intendente, una pijama, unos pantalones bajados a la mitad, y la tan famosa embriaguez. Nuestro nexo, desde un principio, ya era algo anormal, y los dos estábamos de acuerdo con él. Era genial.

-Está bien-acepté-Iré a su… ¿fiesta?

-Tal vez esa sería la mejor manera de llamarla-sonrió-Por cierto, no es nada formal así que por eso no debe preocuparse. ¡Nos vemos, entonces!  
Y solo así, el ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, y el Señor Hudson se retiró.

Yo me quedé congelada por un momento, pero después volví a pensar y mis piernas se animaron a caminar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había aceptado la invitación de Hudson por mi propia voluntad, y conociéndome a mí misma, sabía que mi cobardía no iba a aceptar que cancelara los planes con él.

Lo único que me quedaba era pedir que aquella reunión no fuera tan terrible a como mis complejos ya lo imaginaban.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, pasé rápidamente al departamento de mi mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, Blaine. Él es gran admirador de muchos diseñadores y siempre sabe como ir bien vestido a cualquier evento. Muchas veces le he dicho que su lugar no es en el_ Post_, sino en _Vogue. _Él mismo ha comentado que no se ha ido para no dejarme sola. Es realmente cálido y genial para su naturaleza extravagante.

Una vez que recogí mi vestido, el cual era prestado de una amiga suya, me esfumé de inmediato a mi edificio. No es que quisiera llamar la atención llevando un vestuario demasiado elegante, pero el Señor Hudson era un hombre de negocios comenzando a ser reconocido, y desafortunadamente, tenía que entonar con el estilo de todos sus invitados, aunque nunca imitaría sus maneras de socializar…tampoco estaba dispuesta a usar un brillante vestido de cóctel. Eso jamás sucedería.

Antes de retirarme, Blaine me había preguntado como iba a ser posible que el Señor Hudson tuviera un evento en su departamento-a pesar de que éste contaba con buen tamaño para realizarlo. No supe darle una respuesta concreta, ya que las reuniones así no se daban mucho últimamente. Nuestros vecinos más cercanos eran los Wilson, una pareja de adultos mayores que raramente salía de su vivienda. De hecho, la única que salía era la Señora Wilson, ya que a veces me la topaba cargando con bolsas de supermercado, y siempre-como Jackie, como ahora también el Señor Hudson-me advertía de los peligros del cigarrillo. En el otro departamento vivían dos estudiantes de maestría que eran expertos en tecnología y parecían estar trabajando juntos en un proyecto. Uno de ellos de hecho me ayudó una vez que mi laptop no quiso funcionar. Esos chicos son unos genios. Me preguntaba como se tomarían aquellas cuatro personas el ambiente festivo del departamento 15. Con suerte no habría ningún problema.

* * *

Después de llegar, darle una galleta a Sally, y darme un rápido baño, tomé la alisadora e hice lo que pude con mi cabello. Mi melena ondulada decidió portarse bien y me dejé algunos mechones sueltos, aunque tuve que recogerme-vagamente-el resto. Volví a ponerme tacones, y entré en mi vestido prestado. Era _vintage_, y por lo tanto, fabuloso. Me maquillé rápidamente aunque con cuidado pues no sería agradable llegar al departamento de Finn Hudson pareciéndome a un payaso, y me bañé en perfume a pesar de que sabía que me iba a arrepentir minutos después por la exageración.

Luego de tomar varias bocanadas de aire y esperar a que se diera la hora indicada, decidí ponerme de pie y me acerqué a la puerta para salir. Ni siquiera me despedí de Sally. Estando afuera, cerré y me dirigí lentamente hasta el departamento de Hudson.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, y ya me sentía dentro de una situación embarazosa a pesar de que aun seguía detrás de la puerta. Pude escuchar varias voces, ya conviviendo en un mismo ambiente. Bajé la vista y después toqué un par de veces.

Al poco tiempo, un hombre alto, delgado, y con una melena increíble, que además, sostenía una bebida en la mano, me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa cegadora.

-¡Finn, ya llegó otra chica!-gritó el hombre, y enseguida me ofreció el paso-Hola, mi nombre es Ryder Lynn… ¿te he visto antes?

-Yo…solo soy la vecina del Señor Hudson…

-Oh, mucho gusto-me dio la mano-Así que Hudson ya comenzó a ligar contigo, ¿eh?

Iba a responderle, pero en ese mismo momento mi castaño vecino se apareció, sosteniendo también una bebida. Parecía satisfecho de verme pero ciertamente escéptico de mi interacción con Ryder.

-Señorita Berry, no pensé que iba a aparecer, pero…gracias por venir…

Con un poco de rareza, se aproximó y me dio la mano, después se acercó más y me dio un afectuoso abrazo. Le correspondí ya que sabía que era una regla de cortesía, aunque aun así me pareció muy extraño.

-¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?-preguntó-Yo estoy tomando un whisky pero puedo prepararle algo en especial…

-Oh, no, no, estoy bien por el momento-le aseguré-Igualmente, gracias….No se lo había podido decir antes pero…su departamento se ve increíble.

El Señor Hudson soltó una risita. Ryder simplemente se quedó ahí en medio de los dos, incómodo.

-Yo no me encargué de la decoración-admitió-Lo hizo…Lisa, pero en fin, creo que no tiene nada de especial…

-Tiene…buen gusto.

Ryder nos miró a ambos mientras guardamos un extraño y pequeño silencio, y entonces Hudson reaccionó.

-Por cierto, éste es mi buen amigo Ryder Lynn. Creo que ya se había presentado él mismo pero…

-Mi nombre es Rachel Berry-le indiqué a Ryder, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Lo recordaré-dijo él, dando la impresión de que había tomado nota.

Hudson lo miró con perplejidad.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-continuó Ryder, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo-Sé bueno con ella, Hudson.

Y así, Ryder se esfumó y llegó a reunirse con un grupo de personas que estaba cerca.

Mi vecino puso los ojos en blanco, y después se dirigió a mí.

-Siento eso-se disculpó-Ryder es un buen tipo pero le gusta fastidiarme a veces…

-Ese es el trabajo del mejor amigo-reí.-Es su mejor amigo… ¿cierto?

-Supongo que sí-sonrió-Muchas gracias, de verdad, por estar aquí…

-Ya lo había dicho…

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que…con todo el trabajo que tiene y la apariencia que yo le he dado pensé que…

-De hecho, creo que es un tipo realmente genial-confesé.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. No se me daba elogiar a las personas, pero con Hudson tenía que hacer una excepción. Tenía un aire misterioso, elegante, orgulloso, y cautivador, pero a la vez era alguien natural, diferente.

-Por favor-bajó la vista, apenado-Tengo la impresión de que solo la he estado molestando.

-Para nada-negué con la cabeza-Ha sido muy bueno conmigo, aunque tengo que decir que si se sigue disculpando por cada favor que me pide, o por cada situación desafortunada en la que nos encontremos voy a tener que llamarle la atención.

Reí un poco, y esperé que él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras más, comencé a sentirme aliviada. Tal vez socializar en el ambiente del Señor Hudson no iba a ser tan malo después de todo…

* * *

Unas horas después, el Señor Hudson ya me había presentado a gran parte de sus invitados, y aunque al principio tuve miedo de presenciar personalidades narcisistas, terminé encontrándome con gente decente e interesante. La mayoría eran grandes personajes. Supongo que es cierto que las apariencias engañan.

Sin embargo, cuando me encontraba en plena charla con Hudson, el insistente sonido del timbre nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja. Muchos invitados se percataron también y entraron en desconcierto, lo cual de alguna manera me pareció gracioso ya que no esperaba que nadie-ni siquiera el Señor Hudson-esperaba a alguien en particular, si es que me doy a entender.

-Ahora vuelvo-me dijo mi vecino, alejándose.

Abrió la puerta, y ahí, frente a sus ojos, con una melena brillante y oscura, y unos labios pintados de un rojo intenso, estaba Lisa, su ex novia.

Yo ya podía reconocerla sin ninguna duda. Tenía esa apariencia-y personalidad, supongo-que es difícil de ignorar, por mucho que desees hacerlo. Ryder también la reconoció, y soltó una palabrota que sobresaltó a las dos chicas que estaban interactuando con él.

Yo, como algunas personas más en la reunión, me quedé atenta a la reacción de mi vecino y las posibles palabras que ella tuviera que decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió Hudson, claramente malhumorado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-quiso saber ella, desconcertada al ver el claro ambiente festivo en el que estábamos rodeados.

Hudson suspiró con frustración, y miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie estuviera al tanto de la llegada de Lisa a la fiesta. Lamentablemente, yo sí, y unos cuantos más.

Para colmo, Hudson y yo habíamos estado platicando tan cerca de la puerta que justamente, la chica más cercana a él era nada más y nada menos que _moi._

Lisa contempló el lugar con rapidez, y por último, sus ojos se posaron en mí.

_Maldición._

-Vaya, no pensé que ibas a estar con otra chica tan pronto-comentó, con malicia-Aunque… ¿qué podría esperar? Eres Finn Hudson…

Bajé la vista y negué con la cabeza, disgustada. ¿Cuál era el problema de esa mujer?

Aunque claro, yo no era nadie para meterme o tener una pequeña opinión al respecto.

-No empieces ahora, Lisa…

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó, sin importarle el hecho de que había alzado la voz.

Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría diez metros bajo tierra. Lisa no dejaba de mirarme con una horrible expresión en el rostro. Me sentí amenazada, incómoda, y lo peor era el hecho de que se trataba de una situación ridícula. Solo con esa pequeña muestra, ya me había dado cuenta de que la ex novia de Hudson estaba enferma de celos. Tal vez ese era uno de los motivos por el que él había terminado con ella…

-Ella, es…Rachel Berry, mi vecina-respondió él, avergonzado-Señorita Berry, disculpe, no sé que decir…

Estuve a punto de decir algo por mi cuenta, pero la mujer habló. Sin quererlo siquiera, yo ya estaba enredada en la conversación.

-Nunca te cansas de jugar, Finn Hudson…

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello en su propia casa? Dios, esa mujer era irritante.

-Lisa, deja de hacer una escena…y vete, por favor-pidió él, tratando de mantener la calma.

La ex definitivamente se había ofendido por eso, pero no le quedó más terminar con sus insistencias.

-Este no será el fin-amenazó, furiosa.

Se dio la vuelta, y entonces, justo en ese momento, tres bellas chicas que usaban vestidos de cóctel, supuse que especialmente diseñados para que los pechos sobresalieran, llegaron, e ignorando y pasando de Lisa, saludaron con un beso en la mejilla a Hudson y entraron al departamento como si fuera su propia casa para después reunirse con el grupo. La última de ellas, sin embargo, se volvió y le hizo señas a mi abrumado vecino.

Cuando volví a contemplar a Lisa, me sobresalté un poco y esperé no ser tan obvia. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como sus labios, o tal vez más. Se veía más terrible que _Carrie_ cubierta en sangre. Me dio miedo, sin duda, e incluso llegué a agradecer que no era mi ex novia. Pobre Señor Hudson.

-Eres…eres…

Al parecer, Lisa no encontró el insulto indicado, y eso obviamente la frustró.

-¡Vete a la…!

-¡Finn!-gritó una de las chicas con cuerpo de modelo que había llegado minutos atrás.

Sin estar al tanto del enfrentamiento con Lisa, la chica se acercó a Hudson y simplemente frenó detrás de él cuando vio el rostro enfurecido de ésta.

Completamente enojada, Lisa dio un pisotón al suelo como lo haría cualquier niña pequeña en pleno berrinche, y segundos después, gracias al cielo, se esfumó sin más.

-Estoy asustada-comentó pasmada la amiga del Señor Hudson.

_Ya somos dos, _pensé.

Con un poco de dureza, Hudson cerró la puerta y se volvió a su amiga, que ya le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos, y yo me quedé observando como idiota. Esta vez, sin embargo, era más vergonzoso, pues el grupo que me acompañaba visualizando la función había vuelto a lo suyo y yo me encontraba sola de nuevo.

-Estoy muy contenta de haber logrado venir-dijo la chica.-Tuve sesión de fotos toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, pero finalmente estoy aquí…

Entonces mi suposición era cierta. La chica era modelo. Bien… ¡Genial!

-Me alegra que vinieras…-dijo Hudson, un poco más recuperado.

Miré a mí alrededor. Si esta fiesta tuviera un nombre, sería llamada "Momentos Incómodos". Tal vez yo vendría siendo la protagonista. Y Lisa podría estar loca, pero no estaba tan desencaminada en cuanto al hecho de que el Señor Hudson se relacionaba muy bien con las señoritas. Aquella verdad acerca de él no la sabía realmente, aunque tampoco me sorprendió tanto, tengo que confesar. Tampoco era algo tan malo. Él era un hombre soltero, después de todo.

-Así que… ¿te gustaría tener un momento a solas conmigo?-preguntó la modelo, sonriente.

Dios, eso sonó tan mal, y no precisamente por el hecho de que ambos estuvieran juntos, sino porque claramente se podía malinterpretar y llevar a un nivel más bajo y vulgar, si alguien sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Ahora…ahora no puedo-dijo Hudson, nervioso-Estoy conversando con la señorita Berry y…

Me miró mientras decía eso, y yo me quedé inevitablemente petrificada. Sus ojos eran sinceros, su voz nunca se había escuchado tan clara, y su vulnerabilidad nunca había sido tan evidente, o evidente en sí, para el caso.

-Oh, por mí no se preocupe-intervine-Yo estoy bien, de hecho, me voy a retirar en unos minutos…

El Señor Hudson tragó saliva, bajó la vista, y después nos miró a ambas con una mezcla de culpabilidad y vergüenza.

La modelo me estudió cuidadosamente y después dirigió su vista a Hudson. Temí volver a ser atacada por una de sus aventurillas, pero para mi sorpresa, la chica solo soltó un suspiro y se alejó sin volver a insistir.

Hudson se sacudió de la incomodidad que lo estaba perturbando, y volviendo a componerse, regresó conmigo, esperamos un momento, y entonces continuamos charlando como si nada hubiera sucedido a pesar de que ahora conocía otro lado de mi vecino que resultaba ser desordenado y complicado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando la fiesta por fin había terminado, y yo, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido, me volví a topar con el Señor Hudson, y un nerviosismo extraño se apoderó de mí justo cuando los dos bajamos del elevador.

Como siempre, mi vecino me saludó, y ya que yo no era justamente la que comenzaba la conversación, se acercó y lo primero que hizo fue mirarme apenado…otra vez.

Solté una risita al entender su expresión y después él se me unió.

-Sí, sé que está al tanto de lo que quiero decir, y sí, siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer-dijo-Sé que no le gusta que lo mencione, pero esta vez no puedo no hacerlo. Mi enfrentamiento con Lisa, y el hecho de que ella la involucrara no pudo ser algo muy divertido para usted, y eso que yo le aseguré que se divertiría en mi evento…

-Está bien. Sus amigos me parecieron…simpáticos, y usted ni siquiera sabía que ella se iba a aparecer así que…

-Señorita Berry…

-¿Sí?

-¿Le parece si…dejamos atrás el usted y comenzamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres?-sugirió.

-Yo…no estoy segura, Señor Hudson…

-Por favor…-me suplicó-No es como que vivimos en el siglo XVIII o algo por el estilo…

Reí.

-¡De acuerdo!-acepté, rendida.

Finn me agradeció con su admirable sonrisa.

-Realmente espero que puedas olvidar todo lo que te he hecho pasar-continuó-¿Sabes? Espero que podamos dejar que esta extraña amistad que nació entre entrevistas e intervenciones vecinales siga creciendo...

-Yo…opino lo mismo-admití.

-Genial…

-Y…ya que estamos más en confianza…-comencé, sin pensar realmente-Tengo que decir las cosas como son y espero de verdad que Lisa no te vuelva a molestar nunca más. También espero que no vuelvas a encontrarte a una chica como ella de nuevo…

Finn suspiró, disgustado con la mención de su ex. Definitivamente me arrepentí de haberla agregado a la conversación.

-El problema con Lisa es que es muy celosa…y posesiva-explicó-Ahora sé que no quiero volver a estar con alguien como ella. De hecho, ni siquiera deseo estar con nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo. Me he dado cuenta de que la soltería es mucho mejor…

-¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo!-exclamé.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y ahora fui yo quien me le uní. Los dos éramos tan diferentes, pero nos llevábamos excelentemente bien, para nuestra propia sorpresa.

Después de todo, solo éramos vecinos…¿qué podía ir mal?

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? _Espero_ que haya valido la pena la _espera_, y _espero_ también que me dejen reviews :D Ahora dejaré de repetir la misma palabra, y para terminar, solo les quiero agradecer por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Si quieren seguir leyendo, ¡háganmelo saber y un nuevo capítulo vendrá muy pronto! :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. El Arte De Dar Órdenes

**¡Hola, lectoras! Antes que nada, gracias por darse una vuelta por aquí y leer esta historia, y gracias también a las que la agregan a sus alertas, favoritos, y se animan a dejar reviews ;) Lamentablemente, no había tenido tiempo para actualizar, pero las vacaciones llegaron y finalmente me estoy poniendo al corriente. Espero que les guste este capítulo...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Como alguna vez Shakespeare lo había anotado, si todo el año fuese fiesta, divertirse sería más aburrido que trabajar, pero afortunada-o desafortunadamente, esa no era mi situación en el momento.

Había llegado al _New York Post_ temprano, y ni siquiera me había quitado mis auriculares o al menos le había dado un sorbo a mi café, cuando ya me estaban llamando para una junta. Esos días no eran de mis favoritos, verdaderamente.

Cuando entré a la sala de juntas, saludé a los compañeros que todavía no había visto aquel día sin ninguna intención de fingir sonrisas, y me senté en mi lugar asignado. Comencé a revisar mis correos electrónicos en mí teléfono, pero después de unos minutos lo guardé ya que solo había recibido un aviso de ofertas de Barney's y un link para un video que Jackie me había mandado advirtiendo sobre los peligros del tabaco y las bebidas con gas. Bostecé. Era muy temprano para atender una clase de Salud con mi hermana.

Poco después llegó el jefe, Jesse St James.

Antes de sentarse, saludó a algunos de mis compañeros, y después se dirigió a mí justo como lo haría el típico maestro que uno tiene en la secundaria, el cual es un poco molesto, y ama llamarte la atención.

-Buenos días, Rachel…

Traté de sentarme derecha, y a la vez, no dejar que me incomodara.

-Buenos días, Jesse…

-¿Podemos comenzar, por favor?-inquirió Blaine, revisando su agenda.-Necesito empezar con mi día de trabajo ahora mismo… ¡hay mucho que hacer!

Solté una risita interna por la descarada llamada de mi mejor amigo, ya que, casualmente, él siempre podía decir todo lo que yo estaba pensando, aunque a su manera. Y definitivamente me agradó el hecho de que interviniera.

Jesse tosió, componiéndose.

-Muy bien, equipo, es momento de comenzar…-anunció, tomando asiento y acomodando carpetas sobre la mesa.

Parpadeé un par de veces, y luego de que mi compañera Laura me diera un codazo por estar un poco ida, me concentré en las instrucciones que nuestro jefe empezó a darnos, y me preparé finalmente para otro día más en el trabajo.

* * *

Una vez que se acabó la reunión, al parecer me distraje ya que apenas Jesse la dio por terminada, todos se escabulleron inmediatamente y yo, justamente, fui la última en salir de la sala.

Me puse mis auriculares, subí el volumen de mi reproductor, y tuve la intención de dirigirme a mi espacio, cuando, desafortunadamente, Jesse me llamó.

-Hey Rachel, ¿Cómo te va?-inquirió de pronto.

Tuve que bajar el volumen de mi música y retirar un audífono para poder atenderlo.

-¿A mí? ¡Increíble!-exclamé-Ahora con tu permiso, me voy a trabajar…

Jesse puso los ojos en blanco y alzó su mano para hacer que me detuviera. Si no fuera porque aún me encontraba un poco desorientada-y fastidiada-por el hecho de que se estaba interponiendo en mi camino, probablemente me ofendería, pero la realidad era que nunca había sido tan lenta como en ese momento. Cuestión de suerte, tal vez…

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?-insistió, su mirada intensificándose, sus ojos enfocándose más en mí…

Por esa misma razón no me agradaba tanto la idea de involucrarme con él en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. St James era un hombre demasiado intenso, y digamos que yo era la chica equivocada para usar como prueba de conquista.

¿Para qué intentaba hacerlo, de cualquier manera? La última vez que mis compañeros y yo cotilleamos acerca de su vida privada tuve entendido que se había vuelto a casar y había llegado a un buen acuerdo con su ex esposa para la manutención de su hijo.

¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Qué quería intentar?

Solté un largo suspiro.

-Voy a…continuar trabajando en mi libro-respondí, y luego me callé.

Jesse no parecía decepcionado, y para mi sorpresa, no siguió insistiendo, sin embargo, me mandó una de esas miradas que te hace sentir culpable a pesar de que tú no fuiste la que cometió el crimen.

Y por eso mismo, aún tenía los auriculares puestos. Algunos podrán considerarlo grosero, y probablemente lo es, pero al menos así podía evitar una situación incomoda, especialmente si mi jefe trataba de abrir su boca de nuevo, así que estuvo bien.

Miré mi reproductor sintiendo un poco de nervios, y jugué con él mientras esperé a que Jesse me dejara retirarme. Suspiró resignado y tragó saliva, después milagrosamente se apartó.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde, Rachel-dijo, caminando hacia su oficina y sin mirar atrás.

Definitivamente fue un momento confuso ya que no sabía si sentirme mal por haber sido honesta, pero no tan abierta, o asustada por la intensidad con la que se dirigía a mí…o aliviada por haberme zafado de él.

¿Qué había sucedido, para variar?

A lo lejos, visualicé a Blaine, que me estaba haciendo señas para que me acercara y comenzáramos nuestra sesión de cotilleo con Laura, Sam, y Mimi antes de ponernos verdaderamente a trabajar, entonces me sacudí cualquier rastro de incomodidad, levanté la vista y caminé hasta encontrarme con mi amigo, entrando lentamente de nuevo en mi zona de confort…

* * *

Dos horas después…

-Blaine me dijo que la sala de juntas es segura en este momento-me informó Laura, mientras yo me encontraba haciendo unas ediciones-¡Vamos!

-Un momento…-pedí-¿Qué está sucediendo? Pensé que ya habíamos acabado con nuestra sesión de cotilleo y…

-Esto es urgente, querida-me interrumpió-St Jerk nos dio un ultimátum a Mimi y a mí.

-¿Cómo?-me puse de pie, sobresaltada.

-Nos escuchó otra vez hablando del idiota que pronto será mi ex marido, y tú sabes que él lo idolatra porque fue su asistente cuando trabajaba en el _Wall Street Journal_…

-¿Qué sucede con Jesse hoy?-quise saber-Primero se pone a flirtear conmigo, y después les llama la atención a ustedes…Es decir, claro, es el editor en jefe, pero no tiene por qué meterse en las pláticas personales que tú tienes con los demás… ¿Qué no era este un periódico libre…o algo así? De acuerdo, creo que estoy hablando sin sentido, pero…me parece que ya es demasiado.

-¡En efecto!-convino ella-¡Y ahora vamos, que los demás nos están esperando!

Solté un suspiro, y entonces seguí a mi compañera hasta la sala de juntas.

Laura es una mujer genial y tiene el mismo tiempo que yo trabajando en el _Post_. Somos de la misma edad, y fuimos asignadas para crear juntas diversos artículos de opinión durante el periodo de elecciones del 2000 y el desafortunado ataque terrorista del 11 de Septiembre al año siguiente. Ya habíamos tenido que cubrir situaciones bastante desagradables antes, así que seguramente podríamos enfrentar a Jesse ya sin ningún inconveniente.

Camino a la sala de juntas, reí con Laura a pesar de que ambas estábamos más estresadas que nunca por el comportamiento de nuestro jefe, y yo no pude evitar preguntarme como es que su vida iba fuera del trabajo. Su cabello rubio dorado siempre lucía increíble, seguramente iba al salón de belleza con frecuencia, y sus tres pequeños varones eran un encanto…pero Laura se encontraba en proceso de divorcio. Como ella misma lo había mencionado, su ex había asistido a Jesse por un tiempo, y siempre se había encontrado haciendo mandados en grandes editoriales de la ciudad. A su paso por el _Post,_ se había encontrado con Laura, y después de peleas, malentendidos-uno de ellos en el cual yo extrañamente salí involucrada, sin comentarios-, nos les quedó más que casarse, y hasta eso, formar una bella familia. Lamentablemente para los niños, decidieron separarse, y aunque Laura no se encuentra precisamente maravillada por las circunstancias, está feliz, se siente liberada y dispuesta a empezar de nuevo. Hace Pilates, yoga…se ve increíble, y si yo no fuera tan vaga probablemente seguiría su ejemplo, aunque ese es otro tema.

-Me temo que ya te enteraste-comentó Blaine, en un tono un poco dramático, cuando por fin nos reunimos con él, Mimi, y Sam.

-Por desgracia-asentí-Dios, la situación definitivamente ya ha empeorado. No nos habíamos reunido para tomar acción contra Jesse desde que…

-Hizo un drama porque encontró un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en mi escritorio-terminó Mimi-Lo sé, y eso fue hace muchos kilos, digo, años atrás.

Todos la miramos un poco desconcertados.

-¿Han…pensado en reclamarle?-pregunté, preocupada.

-Oh, cariño, si yo y el resto del grupo estuviéramos decididos a decirle a St Jerk sus horribles verdades habríamos empezado la Tercera Guerra Mundial desde hace mucho tiempo-espetó Blaine- Es increíble, en verdad… ¡Ni siquiera estamos en Vogue, y él ya se cree Anna Wintour! Aunque yo amo a Anna, que quede claro.

-El hombre probablemente está teniendo un mal día…-comentó Sam.

-¡Oh, no lo justifiques, Sam!-lo cortó Mimi-Nunca en mi vida me habían hablado como lo hizo él hoy…Ni siquiera cuando…

-Encontró tu pastel de chocolate en tu escritorio-terminé esta vez yo por ella-Y bueno, creo que…no vamos a llegar a nada si no decimos realmente como nos sentimos. Si nos quejamos, tenemos al menos que…mostrar la clase que tal vez él no muestra. ¿A quien le gustaría comenzar a decir lo que les molesta de él?

En un nanosegundo, todos levantaron la mano, y yo por poco y me reí ya que el momento me recordó básicamente a esa escena en _Mean Girls _donde la profesora está con todas las chicas en el gimnasio de la escuela y pregunta si alguien alguna vez se ha sentido personalmente victimizado por Regina George. Asentí, comprensiva. Los entendía totalmente. Jesse era un hombre indiscutiblemente difícil.

* * *

-Bueno, tal parece que siempre terminamos igual…-comentó Mimi, cuando tomamos un descanso para comer.

-Siempre nos acobardamos al último momento-se quejó Laura.

-A mí realmente no me gusta la confrontación así que…

Mis compañeras me miraron con decepción.

-Rachel, sabes que a veces una se tiene que defender…-comenzó Laura-Tienes que sacar tus garras y alzar tu voz…

-Convertirte en una bestia, si es necesario-asintió Mimi.

-Al final, si lo haces, y si lo hacemos obviamente con Jesse, nos sentiremos mucho mejor-continuó mi rubia compañera-Si no me hubiera atrevido yo a hacer un cambio, probablemente hoy seguiría con el estúpido de mi ex…

-Y aquí vamos otra vez…

-Y para decir verdad, me alegra haberlo dejado pero…no sé, a veces siento no puedo evitar sentirme mal-Laura hizo una enorme pausa-No hay nada peor que tener 34 años y ser divorciada.

-¡No hay nada peor que tener 34 y ser soltera!-la contradijo Mimi.

Solté una pequeña risa seca.

-No hay nada peor que tener 34 y ser viuda-comenté.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas...

Inmediatamente, bajé la vista con tristeza. Lo que menos quería era empezar a ponerme nostálgica de nuevo.

* * *

Salí del _New York Post_ muy temprano, para mi sorpresa, y sin dudarlo, me dirigí inmediatamente a mi departamento. La sorpresa más grande, no obstante, me la llevé cuando casualmente tomé el ascensor y me topé con el Señor Hudson, o mejor dicho, Finn…de nuevo. Y estaba con una chica…de nuevo. Tenía, al menos, un estilo muy distinto al de Lisa.

Se veía mucho más joven, incluso más joven que yo-_ouch_- , era rubia y tenía unas piernas larguísimas.

Muchos podrían decir que era el perfecto estereotipo Barbie, pero su vestuario era demasiado gracioso para que lo fuera completamente, y esa observación no la hice con malicia. La chica de hecho tenía un rostro muy amable.

-Buenas…tardes-saludé, un poco sorprendida.

-Oh, hola Rachel…

Finn me sonrió, y luego de contemplarme por un nanosegundo comenzó a morderse el labio, a la espera de que tal vez yo dijera algo. Reaccioné rápido devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hola, Finn…

La rubia en medio de nosotros no pareció inmutarse por nuestra interacción. Estaba algo distraída con una agenda electrónica.

-Por cierto, Rachel…ella es Brittany-me presentó , ella es mi vecina…Rachel.

La chica alzó la vista del iPad que estaba sosteniendo y al igual que el hombre a su lado, me sonrió con amabilidad, y después me dio la mano.

-Un gusto, Rachel. Yo…

-Oh, parece que aquí nos detenemos-la interrumpió Finn, justo cuando llegamos a nuestro piso.

Brittany se quedó ligeramente pasmada por un momento, pero después se encogió de hombros, y salió del ascensor sin más.

-Nos vemos luego, supongo-comentó antes de dirigirse al departamento 15.

-Nos vemos, Rachel-Finn sonrió de nuevo, casi cegándome.

Asentí, un poco confundida, y entonces cada uno se dirigió a su lugar.

Inconscientemente, me quedé viendo a Finn y a su acompañante mientras entraban al departamento y después cerraban la puerta a sus espaldas.

Últimamente, Finn y yo extendíamos mucho nuestras pláticas en caso de encontrarnos en el ascensor, y realmente sentí algo extraño cuando esta vez nuestra conversación se había reducido a algo…así, pero al mismo tiempo no era para preocuparme. Él estaba con una chica, y lo entendía aunque… ¿no me había dicho semanas atrás, justamente, que quería estar soltero por el momento? Claro, tal vez se podría tratar de alguna aventurilla-y nuevamente, no era de mi incumbencia. Decidí que el simple hecho de estar analizando la situación de mi vecino ya era algo bastante inapropiado y sin ninguna substancia, así que fácilmente me olvidé del asunto y por fin entré a mi departamento. Sally me recibió de buen humor y juntas disfrutamos el resto de la tarde. Una vez que oscureció, tomé mi laptop y continué trabajando en mis escritos. Muchos pensamientos que se me habían venido a la cabeza durante esas horas de ocio tenían que ser plasmados urgentemente…

* * *

Días después, mientras iba en el taxi que estaría por dejarme en mi departamento, un deli que visualicé por la ventanilla captó mi atención y de inmediato le pedí a mi conductor que se detuviera. El hombre frenó en un nanosegundo, y después de asegurarle que no tenía que quedarse a esperarme, le pagué y salí apresurada del vehículo para luego quedarme de pie en la banqueta viendo como éste se alejaba. En un minuto, volteé hacia el local que tenía frente a mí, y leí el letrero principal. Suspiré, y entonces entré.

Estaba decidida a comprarme un buen vino, aunque yo casi no consumía alcohol-pero ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre-y fue entonces, cuando miraba entre botellas de tinto que me pareció escuchar voces conocidas…al menos a una la conocía muy bien.

-¡Oh, una llamada!-se sorprendió Brittany, luego de escuchar un tono enérgico proveniente de, supuse yo, su móvil.

Volteé justo cuando la tomó y en ese momento la chica habló y le guiñó un ojo a Finn.

-De acuerdo, no necesito mirar….-murmuré.

-Creo que voy a ir a la sección de vinos mientras estás en el teléfono…-dijo Finn.

_Oh, aquí viene,_ pensé nerviosa.

Por un momento incluso consideré la idea de escabullirme, pero supe que era una completa tontería. Y también era demasiado tarde. Finn me dirigió una sonrisa misteriosa y rápidamente se mordió el labio antes de hablarme.

-Hola-saludó, con un tono sorprendido y risueño-Es raro toparme contigo en un lugar que no sea el ascensor…

Le sonreí de vuelta, y finalmente decidí relajarme. Finn tenía una actitud positiva pero estaba hablando con calma y no parecía estar dispuesto a bombardearme con un discurso. Definitivamente, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo sé, es…muy extraño, pero me alegra verte-admití.

Segundos después me pregunté si tal vez había dicho algo demasiado atrevido para el nivel de nuestra relación. Finn no se inmutó, pero de cualquier manera yo quise corregirme.

-Es decir, claro, es…bueno hablar contigo.

Me callé antes de continuar desconectando oraciones. Soy escritora, y sé todo acerca de las palabras, pero por algún motivo, con Hudson no siempre podía juntarlas y hacerlas sonar bien. Era frustrante.

Mi vecino asintió ante mi débil comentario, y al poco tiempo reparó en la botella de vino que estaba en mis manos.

-Ese vino es de mis favoritos-mencionó-¿Lo llevarás? Es una muy buena elección.

-Supongo-respondí-Mi hermana Jacqueline lo bebe de vez en cuando, y yo realmente no tomo tanto alcohol, pero…decidí que tal vez sería bueno tener una botella ahí guardada…

-Siempre es bueno-rió él.

Y entonces, luego de un silencio que se aprovechó para solo mirar a nuestro alrededor, Brittany se acercó sonriendo, y después nos contempló a ambos.

-Oh, hola…que coincidencia-dijo, sin apartar su vista de mí.

-Lo sé-reí, un poco incómoda-Yo solo venía por un…vino.

Brittany asintió, y después se dirigió a mi vecino.

-Señor Hudson, la secretaria de Moore me dijo que a su jefe se le presentó una reunión con unos socios extranjeros a la hora que habían acordado verse, y lamentablemente no podrá estar con usted, pero dice que mañana mismo puedo hablar para ponernos de acuerdo en una fecha en la que los dos puedan juntarse.

-Me parece bien-dijo Finn- Asegúrate de hacer la llamada mañana temprano.

-Desde luego…

Para eso, Brittany sacó su agenda y comenzó a escribir. Y yo me quedé más desconcertada que nunca. Finn me observó con curiosidad y después soltó una risita.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó.

Me quedé pasmada por unos segundos más, pero cuando regresé al planeta Tierra no me quedó más que echarme a reír también.

-Entonces… ¿Brittany trabaja para ti?

-Soy su tutor-admitió él-Y bueno ella es, claro, pasante.

-Estoy estudiando Administración, y decidí hacer una pasantía-continuó ella-Lo que no me esperé, desde luego, es haber sido seleccionada para trabajar con el señor Hudson. Ha sido un honor…

-Oh, por favor…-intervino él, modesto.

-Es verdad-afirmó Brittany-Mi madre está celosa, realmente lo encuentra atractivo.

-Oh Dios…

Sin poder evitarlo, continué riendo. Aquel había sido un verdadero malentendido, y realmente me sentí algo tonta por haber supuesto otras cosas, pero al final de cuentas, soy humana, y Hudson sí tiene sus seguidoras, así que es natural que me hubiera confundido.

Pasaron los minutos, y de pronto me sentí extrañamente cómoda charlando con Finn y Brittany. Ambos me explicaron lo que era el programa de pasantías y lo tanto que beneficiaba a los que se involucraban en él.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo…

Yo también necesitaba un pasante…

Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a organizarme, y sobre todo, a alguien a quien le pudiera dar órdenes-con amabilidad, desde luego.

Según Hudson, afiliarse al programa era mucho más fácil si tenías buenos ingresos y una carrera estable, y no quisiera presumir, pero si de algo estaba orgullosa en esta vida, era de mi profesión y todos los logros que había obtenido gracias a la motivación de triunfar en ella.

Tal vez tener a alguien asistiéndome podría traer muchos beneficios, en efecto, para ambas partes…

* * *

Luego de pasar todos los requerimientos necesarios para convertirme en tutora, dejé mi número y mi oferta para que me contactaran. Al día siguiente de haberlo hecho, ya estaba recibiendo sin parar respuestas de alumnos de Comunicaciones.

Me sorprendí, y también sonreí. Aquella nueva experiencia me mantendría ocupada de una manera diferente, pero lo más importante… ¡iba a tener un asistente!

Emocionada, tomé la taza de café que tenía en ese momento a mi lado, y comencé a leer todos los perfiles de los aspirantes que se habían apuntado a mi propuesta.

* * *

Pasé casi una semana revisando historiales, y con la ayuda de mis compañeros del periódico, elegí finalmente al candidato con el que estaba deseando trabajar.

La Universidad en la que estudiaba también ayudó mucho en la selección, y al final no quedó más que dar la noticia y concretar una cita.

A las cinco de la tarde de un miércoles, un taxi me dejó en un _Starbucks_ de West Village, y entonces me reuní con Rory Flanagan, un destacado aspirante a comunicólogo que estudiaba en Hunter College.

-Entonces, Rory…

-Vengo de una familia de imigrantes-explicó, mostrándome su carismática sonrisa-Y deseo algún día tener mi propio programa de radio.

-Oh, esperas ser locutor-me sorprendí.-Bueno, el futuro es para los soñadores apasionados.

-¿Es eso el resumen de una cita?-adivinó.

-Desde luego-reí-Las citas de Eleanor Roosevelt son como mi mantra.

-Genial…

-Geniales son los planes que tienes para ti-lo felicité.

-Claro. Estaba pensando en eso o en ser chef, pero esta carrera me cautivó…

-Bueno, me alegra que trabajarás conmigo porque yo nunca he preparado nada en mi vida.

-¿Nada?-se sobresaltó.

Negué con la cabeza. No estaba realmente avergonzada. Cada quien posee sus talentos, y aquel no era uno mío. Después de todo, no tenía que cocinar para nadie y aprender no era algo que me quitara el sueño. Por otro lado, aprecio la buena comida, y el hecho de que Rory estuviera yendo a mi departamento dos veces por semana para seguir mis indicaciones me ponía tan contenta como nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. No me veía como una jefa malhumorada, mandona, ruidosa, arrogante, o molesta-ejem, Jesse, ejem-, pero esperaba que Rory pudiera serme de gran ayuda, y por el entusiasmo que plasmaba, supe que formaríamos un buen equipo. No podía esperar para empezar a trabajar con él.

* * *

Luego de conocer más acerca del otro, Rory y yo decidimos dar una vuelta por la bien conocida ciudad, y por alguna razón, terminamos estancados en medio de un tumulto de gente recorriendo Wall Street. Algunos protestaban, otros daban paseos turísticos, otros se trasladaban a sus centros laborales…era como un día más en la ciudad, y en momentos de hecho me atreví a tomar notas que me ayudarían con mi columna. Finalmente nos posicionamos a una corta distancia de la entrada de la Bolsa de Valores.

-La gente hace mucho ruido aquí-comentó Rory.

-Lo sé-suspiré-Tal vez no es el lugar más conveniente para mí. Siento como que estoy de nuevo en la cocina de mi abuela Barbra.

Mi pasante soltó una carcajada.

-Siempre me he preguntado que es los grandes empresarios piensan de los que vienen a invadir su espacio. Parecen unos tipos demasiado…recatados.

-No todos son así-reflexioné-Yo conozco a alguien que…

Y entonces, mientras me ponía de alguna manera a defender a mi vecino por aquella generalización, el mismo Finn Hudson salió, al parecer, del edificio frente a nosotros.

Al principio, no pensé que fuera él, sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba me di cuenta que, en efecto, Finn era el hombre que se aproximaba. Había acabado con una llamada en el teléfono y de inmediato se guardó éste en un bolsillo de su elegante saco. Su mirada se perdió hacia las banquetas y el área de la atestada calle en busca de algo. Decidido, caminó para el frente sosteniendo con firmeza su portafolio. Su mirada, lamentablemente, no lo previno de quien se encontraba en el paso, y antes de que chocara con mi pasante, llamé su atención.

-¡Finn!

-Oh, Dios mío… ¡Rachel!

-Hola-saludé, apenada.

-Hola-nos dimos un cordial y rápido abrazo-¿Qué haces aquí?

Reí.

-Oh, Rory y yo solo decidimos dar una vuelta-expliqué.

-¿Quién?

Finn volteó a ver a mi pequeño irlandés, confundido.

-Finn, te presento a Rory. Rory, este es Finn Hudson, mi vecino.

-Encantado de conocerlo, señor Hudson-dijo él, dándole la mano.

-Aun no lo entiendo-insistió Finn-¿Quién es este chico?

Deseé haber podido jugar un poco más con el tema, pero Hudson realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que decidí explicarle.

-Rory es mi pasante-admití.

-Oh…eso lo explica todo-sonrió-Me alegra que te hayas unido al programa.

-Me pareció divertido-mencioné-Y al parecer, ganamos todos.

-¡Exactamente!-convino Rory.

-De acuerdo, chicos, me gustaría quedarme más a charlar, pero…no encuentro a mi chofer y…

-¿Tienes chofer?-lo interrumpí, atónita.

Finn me respondió echándose a reír.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías…

-Ehh…no. Desde que te conozco, no te he visto con ningún chofer…

-Bueno, el mío es discreto-comentó-Tal vez por eso no lo habías notado.

-Claro-repliqué.

-No-observó de pronto, mirando hacia la calle-Todavía no está aquí.

-¿Por qué no tomas el metro?-pregunté, con curiosidad.

Hudson me miró como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la historia. Rory estaba un poco perplejo, y yo también, para el caso.

-Yo…realmente no me subo al metro-admitió-Ya no. Por algo pedí un auto con conductor incluido.

Aún no podía creerlo. La mayoría de mis amigas se han rehusado a tomar el metro desde lo que puedo recordar, últimamente Blaine y mi hermana Jackie han tomado la misma estúpida decisión, y ahora resultaba que Hudson también se unía al grupo. Al parecer yo era de las únicas que podía tomar el transporte público sin ningún problema… ¿qué estaba pasando con los neoyorkinos?

-Bueno, si esa es tu manera de transportarte…

-Oh, por fin llegó mi auto-anunció Finn, mirando muy por encima de mi.-Tengo que correr… ¡Nos vemos después!

-¡De…acuerdo!-le respondí, todavía desconcertada.

Para eso Hudson ya había desaparecido.

Rory me miró por un momento y después soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, _madame_-hizo una pausa-Es solo que su vecino verdaderamente parecía hablar en serio cuando dijo que quería verla después.

-¡Oh, cállate!-espeté, siguiéndole el juego.

* * *

Por la noche, me senté en una esquina de mi cama con la mente prácticamente en todas partes.

Apenas había llegado a mi departamento, y recibí una llamada de Blaine diciéndome que esa noche las chicas y él querían salir a un club, y yo, lo quisiera o no, no iba a faltar. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para relajarme, ya que también me había dejado mensajes en el contestador, y a pesar de que no tenía ni un 1 por ciento de ganas de salir, la insistencia de mi amigo me venció.

-Soy muy perezosa para ir ahí-le dije un millón de veces por el teléfono.

-No me importa-repuso él. -Celebraremos esta noche simplemente porque así estaba escrito en mi agenda, y tú estás a bordo. ¡Nos vemos en media hora!

-Eres demasiado mandón-me quejé, y al poco tiempo colgamos.

Naturalmente, rezongué conmigo misma, y luego de pensarlo un poco, acepté finalmente salir a despejarme.

Terminé de arreglarme, le dejé comida a Sally, me despedí de ella, y entonces me fui.

* * *

Tina y yo contamos hasta tres, y entonces ambas nos empinamos un _shot_ de una mezcla interesante que habían preparado para nosotras.

-Me encantan los bares gay-comenté, sonriendo.

-A mí también me encantan-agregó ella.

-Me encantan los gays…

-Lo sé…

¿A qué se debía esa plática en particular?, muchos se preguntarían. La causa de nuestro buen humor, se debía, precisamente, a que nos encontrábamos en un bar gay de la calle 51. Blaine nos había reunido ahí con el propósito de pasar un buen rato, y hasta el momento, íbamos muy bien.

Mi mejor amigo y mi hermana Jackie se habían escabullido, y según tenía entendido, se encontraban en alguna parte de la pista de baile. Tina y yo, mientras tanto, nos estábamos deleitando con unas bebidas en la barra.

Justo en ese momento, planeé decir algo pero el hecho de que Blaine se estuviera acercando con una tiara en la cabeza me detuvo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-quise saber.

Tina se sobresaltó al verlo.

-Oh, Blaine, te ves tan lindo…

-¡Ya basta!-pidió él, divertido-Aunque…podría verme mucho mejor si tuviera puesta la chaqueta de cuero de mi increíble Rachel…

-¿Qué? ¿Esta chaqueta?-pregunté-Para nada, hace frío aquí.

Blaine me hizo un puchero, y yo no pude hacer más que encogerme de hombros. A mi mejor amigo le encantan las tiaras, y yo no puedo vivir sin mi chaqueta de motociclista. Así es la vida.

-Por cierto…-continué-Tengo que felicitarte, B. Escogiste un lugar genial. ¡Me encanta! Nadie está mirando lo que no me tiene que mirar, ¡y tampoco a mí, para el caso!

-Bueno, tal vez a ti no… ¡pero a mí sí!-se emocionó, viendo a lo lejos-¡Nos vemos!

Luego de que se esfumó, volví a hablar.

-Eso fue rápido.

-Entonces, vamos a tener que brindar por él-dijo Tina, alzando su bebida.

La imité, y acto seguido juntamos nuestros tragos.

-¡Por Blaine!

Luego de haber ingerido el alcohol, mi amiga y yo nos miramos. Finalmente nos echamos a reír y continuamos con nuestra fiesta. Al poco tiempo, Tina se dirigió a la pista de baile. Y aparentemente, Tina y Jackie no habían sido las únicas que se habían dejado llevar por la música. De alguna manera yo terminé bailando con una _drag_ _queen, _y yo ni siquiera sé bailar. En general, aquella había sido una buena noche...

* * *

Lamentablemente, la noche resultó ser buena hasta que llegué de nueva cuenta a mi departamento. Cuando el ascensor me dejó en mi piso, caminé lentamente por el pasillo hasta detenerme frente a mi puerta.

De la nada, esa angustia tan absurda y descarada que se apoderaba de mí en ciertas ocasiones se hizo presente. Un irremediable nudo en mi estómago se formó en cuestión de segundos, y éste me apretó hasta el punto de cerrarme la garganta. Nada había sido culpa del alcohol, lo sabía perfectamente. En mi memoria flotaban pensamientos con claridad y las lágrimas poco a poco se acumularon en mis ojos.

_¿Qué está pasando?_, quise saber. _¿Qué está pasando ahora?_

Silenciosamente, comencé a sollozar y mi corazón latió todavía más fuerte cuando escuché una puerta vecina abriéndose abruptamente.

La habitante de al lado, la señora Wilson, salió de su departamento con la intención de expulsar basura, e inevitablemente, se encontró conmigo, aunque estaba realmente distraída como para darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente me estaba sucediendo.

-Oh, hola, querida-me saludó-¿Qué haces parada ahí?

-Solo…estoy pensando, señora Wilson.

-Bueno, más vale que no te pongas a pensar toda la noche. Es cierto que necesitamos un guardia en el pasillo, pero no creo que tú seas la indicada para serlo, querida.

Estaba tan absorta en mi reciente situación que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ofenderme o responderle algo a cambio. Para empeorar las cosas, los sollozos se intensificaron un poco más…

La señora Wilson me contempló con mortificación.

-Descuide, señora Wilson-la tranquilicé-Estoy bien, y mi intención no es fastidiarla ni a usted ni a su esposo.

-Bueno, pues…avísame si necesitas algo, querida…

Asentí, y traté de componer mi expresión hasta que mi vecina se dio la vuelta y entró a su departamento, entonces volví a dejar que el llanto me utilizara.

Un minuto después, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Finn Hudson se dirigió hacia su puerta con el cansancio marcado en el rostro. Rápidamente reaccioné, y traté de buscar mis llaves para entrar a mi departamento, pero nuevamente era muy tarde. Hudson se percató de mi presencia, y con su rostro mostrando preocupación, se acercó a mí de inmediato.

-¿Rachel?-me tomó del brazo-Rachel, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…yo…-de pronto, tuve problemas para articular-Estoy bien. Esto no es nada.

-Pero Rachel…

-¡No tengo nada!-estallé, soltándome de él.

Al hacer el brusco movimiento, de alguna manera "reboté" contra su pecho, y al levantar la vista sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Inconscientemente, su rostro se acercó al mío y los dos nos quedamos congelados por un momento.

Un momento demasiado largo…

Justo a tiempo, Finn puso su distancia, y sin dejar de mirarme, respiró profundamente.

-Estaré en mi departamento si necesitas algo-me dijo, tragando saliva.

Asentí con debilidad, y lo observé alejándose. Mi mente todavía seguía perdida cuando él se fue…

Lloré fuerte y silenciosamente una vez más, y luego tomé mis llaves y entré a mi departamento.

Sally no se veía por ninguna parte, y supuse que estaba descansando, así que no me entretuve más e inmediatamente me dirigí a la cama.

Ahí, me recosté y volví a sollozar inconsolablemente hasta que por fin me quedé dormida…

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, por favor...por favor, dejen reviews :) Se los agradecería mucho para poder actualizar pronto, además, solo les tomará muy poco. Estoy ansiosa por saber lo que piensan de la historia hasta ahora :D**

**¿Qué creen que está sucediendo con Rachel? ¿Y qué sucederá con Finn? ¡Estén pendientes!**

** Por último, aprovecho para desearles a todas las que están leyendo una feliz navidad y en caso de que no actualice antes, un muy feliz año nuevo. Que sus deseos se cumplan y que disfruten completamente esta época. Oh...¡y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios! xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
